


Enjoy the silence

by Arrowswillguideyou



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU! Reylo, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Devoted Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo is really really evil, Obsession, Rey Kenobi, Rey of sunhine, Reylo - Freeform, Vampire!Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowswillguideyou/pseuds/Arrowswillguideyou
Summary: In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone shall stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is -- a weak smile reaches her lips "Just Rey".





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Vampire shit-show ? Here ya go.

     

The girl is just a child. 

The expectancy for the outcome of her witnessing another year were thinning by the growing second. The invisible ticking of clock hands were rounding over her life. Life ending with every carefree step.The virtue of the girl vanishing from her grasps. Her steps light as the crisp damp spring air. Such pep and bounce within a step.

The virtue of the chase was unavoidable and the scent had invaded him entirely.  
Singlehandedly, this creature had disturbed his late afternoon. A inconvenience it was. 

The rain was held accountable for all of this. It had a constant of washing away all of the aromas throughout this wretched place. The trickles of water had wiped away all of the smells. Fresh scents always allowed new things to enter.  
To present itself. 

And she was just a child. Merely a adolescent girl.   
But- 

The scent had caused his flesh to still with awareness. If breath were possible it would have caught in his throat. A taste began to salvate in the back of his mouth. A mouthwatering taste that allowed a forced swallow of - nothing.  
And he allowed his curiosity to take its course. His nose twitched against the scent. He thought of the scent to be to - _pure_. 

Virtue. To pure to be smelt in a world like this. 

He lowered his gaze from the Hightower he laid prop upon and found a grey hooded skull gracing the wet sidewalk. He drummed several fingers against the metal. His eyes ranking in her petite form as she made way. He peered down at his advantage point and allowed his head to tilt. He leaned his chest against the frame of the building tempting a better view. His full lips pursing with thought as he watched.

He allowed a annoyed sigh to escape his lips. His temper was flaring as the smell still captivated him to be rotted against the sky rise. He allowed a ragged breath and he inhaled slightly marveling over the expansion of his chest.   
It lowly contracted as his senses become aware of the hooded skull. He trailed his gaze to the flowing of bodies lazily taking in the rush of - _humans_. 

His patience was lost. He must deal with this thing. Immediately. 

Swiftly rising to a stance he allowed his legs to climb over the railing. He leaned over the ledge. The breeze meeting his face as the _fucking smell_ melted his nostrils. The momentum to fall from the ledge and rip her heart out rattled his thought process. It caused a satisfied swell in his chest. Yes, he was capable of doing so. Delighted him to eliminate this - _thing_. 

It bored him really- to have something so unique be sucked from existence.  
Unique.   
His flesh still stung from rising. The pores on his body taking in the scent.  
His entire body shook- and his head snapped following after the silhouette. He thinks of the last time a creature like this caused any reaction from _him_.   
No, no one has ever stirred any rise of emotion. Especially this want. 

Her scent is deepening into his pores. He smelt to much of her.  
He decides to grant her a swift death. There is a linger of sunshine through his nostrils. His glare flickers to the darkened grey sky. He bitterly loathes her now.   
How awful to live in a world like this and be like _that_

Decision made.   
He falls from the Hightower meeting the quick wet of cement under his boots. He turns swiftly following the scent of the girl. His boots squeaking under the wet concrete of the sidewalk. He gives no glance to his surroundings. He stalks ahead. He can faintly smell the approaching rain from the sky.

He allows his pace to quicken once a teardrop of rain has left the sky. 

He fucking hates the rain. 

He moves elegantly beating the droplets of rain. His steps confident as a circus of musical thoughts swirl around him abusively. He absently moves abnormally fast in a crowd once her scent blows in the opposite direction-

Her scent is bleaching his nostrils. All he can smell is this creature- 

He allows his footsteps to halt as his direction took a turn for the worse. His entire spine turns ridged. His sense overlapping as his ears and nostrils strain.The mouthwatering taste invades his mouth as the smell captivates his being. He stills hearing the faint heartbeat in a chest cavity. 

So faint and _weak_ thrumming. It echoes straight to his ears and he furrows his brow to think of such a weak specimen. It's a crushable organ beating gently in a more crushable specimen.   
His eyes rank in all of the faces. His nostrils flaring as the smell causes his limbs to tense.

Time rounding the clock seemed to stop. 

The rain falling heavily from the sky now, and it begins to wash away the smell. He peers around quickly taking in the passing things. His vision clouding. 

A faint heartbeat thrumming in a chest cavity. 

He tilts his head pained at the creature and the plain wrongness of it all. He ponders the mere existence of - it all. All of it. The existence of it all.   
He thinks of the waste of life created on him. The years spent - centuries - it's a weak correction that leads his limbs to shake- of him just invading. He knows of his existence was just based on waiting and it pains him. Centuries and centuries. And he… was just waiting… for this. 

Hasn't he? Surely, this is his demise. He barely allows a glance to this ratchet creature. 

_No_. 

He allows his limbs to move without precaution. He bolted.   
His limbs still and he finds himself several blocks _away_. 

_AWAY_  

His eyes widen purely shook over the realization. His fingertips shaking beside his pant leg. He feels his body morphing into - something. His limbs are shaking and it takes a clench hand punching through a brick that causes him to straighten. 

The rain drowns him for a moment as his body crouches gaining momentum. His thoughts maliciously screaming at him.

His hands shake violently at his sides and his head tilts back inviting the rain to drown him. If it were possible- his jaw works angrily as his thoughts revolt against his skull. His teeth grinding viciously together.

_Who is she?_ How fucking dare she. Existing and breathing. Surely, he has to go back and rip her apart? She can not survive this. It was to much. 

A low hiss of a growl escapes his lips and he can feel his teeth rattle behind his mouth. The need to attack rattles his core. The hunger still vibrates through his chest and he feels his temper flare with his hunger. 

He stands against the rain and takes in his surroundings. He's standing in a alley way and the rain assaults his back harder now. He gazes at the brick lining the building and feels his lips twitch- 

_I can never catch a break- I shouldn't have eaten that crumpled piece of bread-_ The  aggravated thought from the sudden being brought curiosity. His guard had been down and invited a suspected being. He flickered his eyes and caught sight of the homeless man laying down. This kind of creature caused no pity. There was always a reason and it usually presented itself immediately to him. There was no hiding the truth from him. And he never had the patience for intended actions.

The rain crying from the sky brought no limitation in his sight.   
The homeless man used a simple tarp as a source of shelter. 

It takes no time to appear in front of the human. Time does not exist to a man like this. If he were a man. He just looks like one. He allows his lips to raise as the human didn't notice him yet. The tarp lifts and the homeless creature seems taken aback by him. 

“Wha-?” 

He peers intently down hearing his heart rate speed up with the idiotic question. He stares passively as his thoughts enter his. _What a fucking freak_. 

He smiles allowing his teeth to be visible. “You may call me a freak-” He urges politely tilting his head. 

_Who—_ He swiftly blocks his thoughts. He grimaces taking in the homeless creature wild expression. 

“Who, what, when, where -” He enjoys the widened of the mans eyes as his voice coaxes him into submission. “And _why_ ” He settles. He lowers his limbs and he props peering into the self made tent. “I can tell you why” His voice musical. 

The homeless man inhales sharply. His heart rate accelerating. 

“Don't you want to know why, Timothy?” 

“How- how-” It sputters as the fear washes into his pores. His smile widens as he enjoys this. The fear tasted lovely. So inviting. 

He leans his broad frame and settles his gaze. “Your wife was cheating on you-” He ranks his thoughts. Taking what he can. He violates his entire being and it leaves a smile to raise his lips. “And it was the promotion that destroyed your marriage” He flickers his gaze witnessing the tears streaming down his face. 

“How do you know this?” A inaudible whisper but his ears distinctly heard it. 

He glances passively. His lips purse. “How?-” He wonders back and can smell the fear with his glance. He leans carefully adjusting his legs comfortably. “I just do” He muses. 

A startled intake of breath. “You're going to kill me” 

“Well-” His eyes narrow at hearing such a idiotic question. “Yes” 

A sharp cry of - something escapes it's lips. He cringes against the sound and his hand shoots out gripping the tarp. He pulls violently and the tarp flies several feet away. “Please-” it attempts. 

“Enough” He snaps forcing his eyes to meet its face. The tranquility of his suggestion eases its pupils. He grimaces in having a little to much intimate time with his meal.  
His gazes thoughtfully at the shaken limbs. His eyes ranking in the veins of its neck. The blood flowing under its flesh. 

He straightens annoyed at the screaming thoughts. 

“I am a vampire” He informs bristling at the thoughts. “Have some imagination” He impatiently waves a dismissive hand.

It's eyes are hazy with the fear and compulsion. 

He lowers his gaze to the wet cement and noted the rain had stopped. He steals a glance to the darkened sky and is met with the clouds allowing sunlight to enter.   
He settles his gaze on the stricken prey. He does not blame the tears streaming down its face. He allows it passively enjoying the view. 

“You don't want to die” He states and his tone is gentle in the alley way. He gazes at the being and wonders when he began stalling. Why wouldn't this human beg death? What was waiting for him, 

“Please-” it cried causing tears to flow even more.

He inwardly sighs and all patience has evaporated. He allows his gaze to darkened before glaring at the human. He moves beyond the human eye and grips the man throat. The pale hand a beacon of light. He stares at his fingers and allows pressure.   
The human chokes against his grip. 

He presses more and the sound vanishes as he _clenches_ his eyes taking in the veins thudding with protest. He is captivated with such a sight he forgets all about the demon that he ran from. He leans in musing over the humans flesh. His gaze ranking the humans veins. He enjoyed a wound to the neck but opted in gripping the wrist. 

His pale fingers wrapping around the wrist. He glances to the human and it seems he choked him to death. He allows his grip on the human throat to vanish.   
He stares down at the pathetic creature that is a human being. 

Hunger noted and brought back to his full attention- 

His teeth slice through the flesh in a instant. His jaw tightening over the flow of blood entering his mouth. The human taste causes some disdain. The human smelt of sadness and much regret. He allows his jaw to slacken as the body falls limp sideways.   
He wraps an arm around the neck and twists-   
The snap audible in the alley way. 

He stares idly enjoying his work. He glances to his fingernails before deciding to drag his hand across. The claw of fingers easily maul what was once a face. He breathes taking in the copper and bodily fluid. Unrecognizable.   
He straightens feeling more like himself. He drags his gaze along taking in the silence of the side street. His long limbs allowing some advantage as he gazes down at his crime scene. 

A pleased smile reaches his full lips. 

“Thanks Tim” Falls from his lips before he pushes against the concrete of the sidewalk. The breeze touches his face as he soars to the roof of the building. He lands swiftly and proceeds to walk briskly. 

He travels on the rooftop and keeps his glare ahead. 

His thoughts traveling against his will.   
To the human being.   
That creature. 

“How?” He wonders to the sky stealing a glance. “Why?” He presses completely sane in speaking to the ratchet sun. The sun responds by allowing clouds to pass and sunlight to enter the sky. He raises a particular finger and curses whole heartily. “Fuck you too” He lifts his boots and kicks off from the rooftop. 

He strides once landed and begins his search.   
But then- 

His senses pick up a familiar scent and he allows his gaze to shift. He halts on the rooftop frowning to the ground before turning his broad body to greet-   
He feels his face twist in a trained expression. No emotion crossing his features as he gazes ahead - waiting. 

He knows what is approaching. He wonders why the hell he followed him from rooftop to rooftop-   
His thought narrow and he begins to work his brain for the trivia of the day. 

He rolls his hand in a fist. Since when did he become so defensive? 

A grace of boots meet the rooftop and wild red hair. “Hello Hux” He greets from where he stands. Hux straightens allowing his full height. The red haired vampire cooly accesses him. 

“Kylo Ren, I haven't seen you in days” Hux states taking confident steps to his most trusted alley. “I was beginning to think you were avoiding us-” A flicker of a smirk touches the vampire lips.   
Kylo allows his gaze to drag over the rooftop. He finds no words. He has no interest in pursuing his mouth and forming a sentence. 

“What is it? You have this look-” 

Kylo drags his gaze to Hux. He forces a raise to his full lips. “Enough of the questions” Said Kylo. “I wear no look” He scoffs to think of his own facial expressions. “And I have been around” Kylo sighs to think of answering to someone.  
His parents died in the year 1891- he didn't have to answer to no one. 

Hux nods his head along and stares to the sun setting in the sky. “Phasma wishes you well” Hux began - 

Kylo did not need to hear his sires name. His eyes flashed hearing it such.   
His lips formed a sentence. “Hux, have you ever encountered a different kind of human?” Kylo suddenly wondered turning to him. 

He held his breath as the ginger vampire peered on. Hux pressed his lips together in thought. “As in a witch?” Hux wondered. “They can be tricky and a little bitter” 

Kylo regarded him slightly annoyed. “No” He growled loosing patience. “A basic genetic human being”. 

Hux clear blue eyes widened “Oh” A narrowed expression. “Yes, Kylo. Everyday” He furrowed his brows pondering. Vampire and humans shared a very profound relationship. Hux wondered if his most trusted friend took something. 

“A very defined being-?” Kylo pressed gritting his teeth as the exasperation was to much to bear. “Who smells-” 

Hux sighed interrupting him boldly. “That's what it is-” Hux declared raising a finger toward him. “That's it?” He wondered out loud. Kylo breathed carefully though his nose and kept his gaze on Hux. A singly nod from Kylo. “I kill them” Hux furrowed his brow as if _duh_. “The taste alone could give you a orgasm-” 

Kylo removed his gaze tiredly from his friend. “You kill them?” Kylo echoed. “How many have you experienced?” He wondered his curiosity screaming at him. He trained his gaze ahead and his fingertips pressed together 

“Dozens” A glee smile reaches his lips. “Although-” A slight wince “The one in Prague was a werewolf-” Hux coughed claiming Kylo's attention. “Yeah, it can happen with the others” Hux informed dusting off his hands. Hux lifted his shoulder nonchalant over the topic. 

“How?” Kylo teeth clenched threatening. “ _Why?_ ” He shook his hands attempting to grasp a clue. 

A raise of a shoulder and Hux seemed thoughtful. His lips pursing “Why? I believe it's more scent than emotion. Others think it's a curse” Hux fixed his gaze carefully to the dark haired vampire. 

“A curse” Kylo's deep voice barely a whisper. 

“Where is this creature, Kylo?” Hux wondered. He has never seen him so distraught in the centuries of knowing this man. He idly enjoyed this- his lips raising-   
“You enjoy this?” Kylo snapped his eyes to Hux baring his teeth. 

Hux laughed heartily pressing a hand to his chest. “I have to enjoy the sight of _Kylo Ren_ so-” Hux eyes narrowed “weak” 

A pale hand suddenly came in his line of vision and Hux dropped just in time to dodge the massive punch. He recovered gawking at Kylo widely. 

Kylo stalked toward the ledge of the rooftop intending to leave the fool. His broad shoulders tensing. 

“Have you killed this creature? Want me to?” Hux called after Kylo. “How good is the smell-?” 

Kylo appeared inches away from Hux. His frame hovering above him maliciously. His nose peering down at the ginger. Hux was tall but Kylo still loomed over him. “It's no longer a problem” Kylo informed. Hux could recognize the scent of blood and allowed his mouth to snap shut. 

“My, my, my” Hux trained his gaze on Kylo. 

Kylo glared down at the vampire in order to get his point across. “He did not live long”. 

Hux tilted his head and did not seem to hide his surprise. “A man?” He wondered a little amazed over the idea. “Today?” He peered around to his surroundings. 

“It's over, Hux” Kylo Ren turned away from the vampire feeling nauseous.  
Sick? Kylo kept his stride confident but his hands rolled in a fist. He gave no sign of hearing Hux, and chose to ignore him.   
He grazed the ledge and distinctly heard the gravel kick up from Hux boots. The red headed vampire had vanished without a word. 

_Thank the gods_ Kylo Ren inwardly marveled. He allowed his head to turn to peer back-   
Yes, Hux vanished from his sight. Kylo lips raised having the pleasure to be left alone. His brow furrowed as his thoughts traveled. 

This wasn't in his intention. Today was a - mark on another day of his existence. This was not suppose to happen! To think of all the unnecessary thing to ever happen. Kylo Ren had to deal with _this_. 

_You lied to Hux about that flesh of meal_ Kylo inner voice reminded and he brought a solid hand to his dark curls. He tugged aggressively praying for the will to just-

Kylo straightened against the rooftop his thoughts maddening him for a moment. He pondered over the creature. He had lied …? 

_Liar liar lair lair_  

His teeth rattled behind his mouth. His teeth threatening as his jaw worked angrily. Kylo could feel his teeth graze his lower lip. His hands fully shaking at his pant legs. He allowed a ragged hiss to escape his lips.   
_End it_  

Surely, he can. No one would know the wiser. Kylo played along with his thoughts analyzing the probability of it all. Yes, he could easily track the scent and end it. He could not exist well knowing the creature is living and breathing.   
No, this was a weakness of sorts and Kylo Ren held none. 

Kylo Ren would just have to rip out the human heart.   
He wouldn't allow the blood to be drank or spilt.  He could not give himself the pleasure. He would seek out all who tempt him, and drain them all. This was going to swift and painless- for his sake. 

Kylo Ren inhaled deeply allowing his senses to overtake him. His nostrils flaring as her scent still invaded his pores. He peered down to his own flesh glaring at his skin. This human was still clinging to him. The scent causing a wince to ease his face. It would not be hard to track her. 

He lied to Hux. He must take care of the situation before it becomes a big ironic slap in his face. The probability of Hux realizing Kylo lied is very slim. Kylo gazes down at his clothing fully aware of scent evaporating into him. 

This creature smelt of sunshine, purity, and - _cucumbers_. 

Kylo Ren non beating heart dropped to his rib cage as the rage boiled his being. He tightened his jaw as his fingertips twitched dangerously. 

She was going to die.   
And Kylo had not taken pleasure in taking in her thoughts and privacy. Her thoughts had become silent inside his skull. No, Kylo eyes narrowed suspiciously- his brain overlapping with all of the names and _voices_. His eyelids sewed tight as his thoughts scattered. 

The Grey hoodie.   
Kylo ranked all of his trivia and found three things alarming him. His brain processing from several hours ago. One- grey hoodie over a petite frame. Surely, she's smaller than him. (Everyone seems to be small than him). Two- Eyes. Two ordinary pupils in eye sockets. Brown and green. Hazel. Hazel eyes. Three- The human name- Yes, Kylo knows the humans name. He knows all names as they pass him on the street. 

Call it a gift of sorts. 

_Rey_. 

Her name was Rey, and Kylo planned on diving his hand through her chest cavity. Ripping out her heart was no pleasure- his eyes narrowing realizing it was in fact his pleasure. He took no pleasure in lying. He was no liar.   
_Yes, you are_ whispered in his skull. 

Rey was going to die.   
And it was going to be Kylo's pleasure. 

 


	2. Falling

Rey Kenobi desperately wanted to die.  
_Not really_ , she just wanted to escape the trauma that is college. She sighed heavily to the silent library allowing her gaze to drift. Rey has spent an excessive amount of time at her local library. She was tempting to wait out the rain when it lead to her analyze her entire term paper and then some.  
Rey sat folded cross leg in a wooden chair. Her legs began to ache. Rey shifted against the wood feeling the effects on her bum. _Ow_. She pushed her paper away scowling to the table. She stretched her arms, and back easing the tension in her spine. 

Another sigh escaping her lips. Rey found the gaze of the librarian- _Well stoner student residing his time in the library_ Rey inwardly mused until his annoyed expression caused her to gaze coyly away. A weak smile raising her lips. 

Until she found another gaze. 

Her raised lips twitching at the sight of the man. She peeked gazing over him from across the library. His dark clothes blending into the book cases. Rey noted his ink black long hair mildly amused. _Emo? A hot topic employee_ Rey peered on allowing her attention to shift. She turned her head taking in the mans shoes. _No, doesn't work at hot topic. To nice_ She noted the suede shoes.  
The bookcase shifted suddenly and Rey jumped in her seat at the sudden noise. She stared widely at the man gripping the shelf. The broad frame of his turned hiding his face. 

Rey took in his broad back. Her face scrunching in seeing his biceps. _He works out_ she dryly praised. The man reached for a book suddenly gripping it tightly in his grasps. Rey peered on at the weirdo but loved his outfit enough to take in the jeans he wore. The black Levi's he wore sculpted his legs perfectly. _At least 6’3-_

The man head snapped meeting Rey's gaze purposefully. Rey swallowed a light squeak in being caught staring. Her hazel eyes darting to her own table. Her face burned hot with a mortifying blush. _Good job, Rey_ she bit her lower lip banishing herself to hell. 

Rey stole another peek at the man and-  
Found his stare once more. No, it was a glare on his face. Rey's eyes widened absently under his gaze and found her mouth pressed shut. She swallowed the paranoia of having a mad man watching her. She refused to peer away though.  
She stared across the room and furrowed her brow at the strangers disdain expression. _What the fuck?_ She weakly thought. 

The mans lips twisted and Rey could have sworn it was a smile. Rey leaned against the chair straightening her posture. _Not today Satan_ Rey narrowed her eyes and grabbed her borrowed text book. She bolted from the chair and table. She paced toward the librarians counter and forced the book down forcing her gaze ahead.

Rey lowered her head and could tell the man near the bookcase was boring holes in her face. She just knew. Her fingers grasping the counter flimsy. Rey began to think of ever seeing him - ever. She desperately noted his unusual face and thought he was very handsome. Rey would have remembered him.  
She pushed the book closer to the counter and gained the Liberians attention. She tempted to keep the annoyed expression from her face. 

The Liberian rubbed at his eyes and took the book from the counter. He scanned the inside and peered to the screen. He yawned immensely before peering to Rey. “Card?” He wondered. Rey swallowed her witty remark and silently handed him the library card. 

“Hey- I see you around here a lot” He said to the screen before allowing his gaze to land on her. He raised his lips. And Rey wanted to cringe over his overly confident expression.

Rey nodded her head. She didn't enjoy the librarians sudden chit chat. She held the urge not to roll her hazel eyes. “Yeah” She said. The librarian let out a deep sigh and handed back Rey her card. She nodded her head pressing her lips together. Rey wanted to get the hell out of here. The hell to the rain. She embraced the soaking clothes. She turned huffing- 

A solid chest. 

Rey peered quickly up and-  
Squealed completely taken aback. Her hand clamped over her mouth before a full blown scream escaped her lips.  
Smiling full lips twisted more, and the man hovered closely over her. Rey faltered under his gaze wild eyed.

“I'm sorry” 

And his voice. It was more than deep, it was velvet to her ears. Rey opened her mouth and realized her hand. _Christ_ her hand fell limp to her side. She blinked taking in his voice and-  
She peered into brandy brown eyes. She inspected the light brown within dark. She narrowed her eyes dazed under his brooding gaze. 

Then she found herself and shook her head clearing her thoughts. “S’kay” She faltered lamely and took the time in taking a step around his broad body. She darted back to her table and quickly collected her things. She reached for her worn out hoodie and shoved it inside her Jansport. 

Rey turned her body and briskly approached the entrance. Her hand clenched around her keys. Her gaze slowly drifting to the librarians counter. Her thoughts quickly captivating her. The two guys were no where to be seen. _They're friends_ Rey excused pleasingly. She pushed at the doors and flung the bag over her back. She trailed down the steps and peered to the doors expecting the rain to meet her gaze. 

“Wait” 

Rey heart jolted in her chest and she was swirling her body around instantly. She scolded herself for such a reaction.  
It was the man- the intense man. _The glaring man_ Rey tilted her chin up and proceeding to walk backwards. Her shoes light against the tile. 

The man expression eased dramatically Rey halted her footing mid step. Her chest tightening over the mans handsome face. 

“What do you want?” Rey asked forcing herself to sound dangerous. 

The man scoffed and pressed his lips together in a instant. His jaw worked before his brandy eyes narrowed to hers. “Uh-” His hands raised and produced her-  
Keys. Rey peered at her keys in his hands and tugged on her bag. 

_Rey, you paranoid jerk_. Rey took a step toward him. “Oh-” She snorted approaching him hurriedly. “Thanks. Sorry” She winced and reached for the keys in his grasp. 

“No problem” His voice murmuring down at her. Rey stole a glance and found his intense gaze. His brandy eyes searching over her face. Rey couldn't possibly imagine it. 

Rey cheeks turned a light pink. She snatched her keys from his grasp. The man sucked in a breathed and peered to his hands. Rey gripped her keys and wondered when the hell she dropped these. She peered to the tile of the library hall entrance then returned her attention to him. 

He simply stood over her and peered down at her just the same.  
Rey pressed her lips together. She inwardly wondered if he was deranged. She narrowed her gaze and found his. Still.  
A light scowl eased his face and Rey nibbled on her inner cheek. She contemplating her chances in surviving-  
A bulge to his brown brandy eyes and Rey leaned away from him testily. “Okay. Bye-” She turned quickly and gripped the keys more tightly. 

Rey kept her pace appropriate. She held the urge to break out in a run. Her inner instinct kept worthy as his boots echoed against the tile. _Don't you dare look back_ Rey chanted pushing at the doors. She slipped out of entrance and peered around.  
No rain. There was a god. Rey took the steps two at a time and turned quickly for the block. She walked quickly bypassing the pedestrians. 

Rey had survived a long nineteen years just solely based on dodging all things that relate to a man in following after her. Her throat dry, she can feel the lump forming. The pit of her stomach bubbling with hysteria.

She walked against the traffic and crossed a street. Then another and another. She allowed a glance just to make sure- 

No intense man following after her. Rey presses her eyes shut momentarily wincing at her own paranoia. The sigh of relief reeled her bones. She halted on the sidewalk contemplating her action. She had walked the opposite way in attempting to trick the almost creep.  
Rey having enough of her own imagination turned crossing the street. Her tennis shoes landing at the cement. Her gaze lifting-  
And finding the intense man on the opposite street- just staring. His hands clenched tightly at his sides. He stood allowing strangers to pass him by. His full attention was on Rey. His gaze steady. It reminded Rey of a lion and she was going to be - a field mouse something equivalent to that. Not a lamb. No, this man could easily just- _lift his pinkie and have me soaring into next week_

_Turn around_ Rey inwardly scolded forcing her body to twirl gracefully and turned for the street. Her spine straightening against the bag. She quickly paced down the street. Her anxiety spiking with growing step. Her hands working each key.  
She turned quickly and found another street. Rey kept her gaze steadily ahead and trained her breathing. She didn't expect a anxiety attack or collapse of a paranoid heart. She skipped across the street and darted down a side street. 

Rey gaze lifted and found her source of saving. She took several paces before running toward the buildings fire escape. She jumped for the latched and pulled hard against the metal. The ladder slowly slivered down and Rey jumped clinging to the bars. 

Rey climbed the ladder and prayed the metal didn't cut her. She would definitely need a tetanus shot. She hoisted herself up against the fire escape and gripped the frame carefully. Her gaze falling down on the side street. 

Were these extreme measures? Maybe. Rey lowered herself and removed the bag from her lower back. 

“Get down from there” 

Rey eyes widened. Her hazel eyes popping in their sockets. Her hands clamped down on her mouth. 

“I know you're up there” It was his voice in the side street. Rey's heart hammered in her chest widely. 

“And I'm not going to hurt you” 

Rey leaned closer to the building and pulled her knees to her chest. Seconds ticked by and Rey kept completely still. She didn't even tempt to breath, let alone think. 

The fire escape ladder rattled suddenly. A jolt against the metal rattling it dangerously. The entire escape whined a protest. Rey yelped placing her hand on a railing. “You do realize I can climb up there” He voiced curious. The ladder raddled once more proving a point. 

“I have my phone. I called the police” Rey yelled furious over her heart rate. 

“No, you didn't. You don't have your phone with you. You forgot it at home” 

Rey clasped her mouth and gritted her teeth together. Her mouth opening before her brain cooperate. “And how do you know that? How long have you been following me” Rey yelled peering sideways to the street. 

Silence overtook the side street. Rey wondered if she dreamt it all. Her breathing slowed dramatically and she inched her head closer to the railing. She allowed a glance and found-  
Absolutely nothing. Her throat working it's dry lump before swallowing. 

Her heart loud against her ears. She peered around taking in the silence. She allowed her limbs to rise clumsily before peering around. Her breath exhaling deeply in her chest she peered down at the sidewalk and found nothing.  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No man. 

Rey gripped the railing peering down. She frowned peering down the sidewalk. Her brown hair falling from her shoulder. She managed another glance to the sidewalk. No one was there.  
She leaned away straightening against the fire escape. Her grip on the railing loosening with her paranoia. 

“I haven't been following you long” 

His pale hands gripping the railing. He peered at her skeptical raising a dark brow. He trained his gaze to the fire escape railing. 

Rey had managed a scream-  
She had lost all grip on the railing. Her legs scrambling without thought. Her back meeting the railing. Her body meeting the railing roughly and she lost all balance.

Rey was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He found her 
> 
> Thank you for the love and kudos


	3. Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I just got hit by a fucking car- of course_ Rey eyelids clamp shut as the glass particulars cut at her palm. But then she thinks of the stranger leaping in to- safe her. He allowed himself to meet the hood instead of her. 
> 
> Rey coughs and her fingers reach for - whoever this man is. Rey lifts her head and her vision sways once more. 
> 
> “Don't move” 
> 
> It's a faint whisper and the voice lingers in her ear. Its a deep tone. Velvet and honey against her ears.

Rey's entire body jolted awake. A slight gasp escaping her lips as her frame lifted up. Her hands scrambling against the covers. Her eyelids flashing open, and she is surrounded by -  
Her bedroom.  
Her heart beating loud in her chest. Rey couldn't fathom how or when. Her gaze searching the floor of her bedroom. She breathed slowly processing her night. Rey touched her head slightly wincing at the light throbbing headache. 

_What the hell_ Rey inwardly grumbled rubbing her hair gently. Her skull throbbed against her temple. She pushed her blankets away from her frame. Her pajamas graced her legs and Rey angled her body deeper into the bed. Her legs shifting- 

The pain halted her for a moment. Her brows furrowing over the wincing pain to her legs. Rey scrambled in bed before thudding against the floorboards. She rushed over to her full length mirror and pulled her pajamas pants down.  
Rey analyzed her reflection taking in her slim legs. She turned inspecting herself carefully. 

“What?” Rey hissed bewildered over the gigantic bruises covering her legs. On her calf. Purple kisses grazing her legs. Rey turned taking in the purple marks all over her body. Her eyes widening over the bruised skin. She scoffed dropping her hands. She stood in her bikini underwear contemplating. 

_School. Library. Home_ Rey pondered the events of the night. Her brain lacking- something. Rey nibbled on her lower lip as her thoughts soared. She suddenly wondered if it were just random leg bruises appearing suddenly.  
No, Rey was forgetting something. Rey turned away from her reflection and kicked away her pajamas from her legs. 

The pain was tolerable. Rey has had worse than a bruise.  
_Did a freaking truck hit me in my sleep?_ Rey scoffed lowering herself to scoop off a pair of pants. She pulled on the jeans, jumping as she attempted to button it. She snatched a ratty sweater, and rolled it quickly over her head. 

Rey left her square room apartment locking the door sturdily against the frame. Her gaze traveling down the narrow hallway. The flickering of the fluorescent light caused some spookiness. If Rey was into that sort of thing. 

Rey turned walking briskly down the hall. She had grown accustomed to this kind of living. The chipping paint and smell of faint mold never bothered her. Rey patted down the steps taking her time. The bruises whined with every step, and Rey gritted her teeth choosing to ignore the pain. 

Rey entered the hall of the complex building. The mail covered the entrance floor, and Rey took no time in peeking at the mail. She pulled on the entrance door and met the crisp air. Rey sighed against the faint smell of rain.  
She loved the rain. 

Her sweater cozy against her frame, Rey turned for the corner. Her attention to the sidewalk as her thoughts returned to her night. _I went to school, and then the library…_ Rey checked off stilling over the idea of the library. It was a pulsing thought. The library- and then she really couldn't remember her night.  
But. Rey remembered the librarian, and she remembered her - hysteria?

Rey skidded against the sidewalk her eyes narrowing to the specks of dirt. Her chest contracting dangerously as her wild thoughts soared. She couldn't remember- didn't remember anything. Rey chest tightened dangerously and her hands rolled in a tight fist.  
Rey swallowed the cry willing to escape from her throat. Her neck twitching as she swallowed hard. Her hands shaking at her sides. Her pulse jumping. 

Rey continues on the sidewalk. Her thoughts willing her limbs to continue.  
The anger and rage fuel her steps. She turns hastily for the street and her tennis shoes leave the sidewalk. Rey stomped directly into the street with the notion of returning to the Library- to question her little friend. The nausea forming in the pit of her stomach.  
It bothered her endlessly that she could not remember returning home. 

_Drugged? I can't remember a thing. What if that little ass slipped me something?!_ Rey thought furious and- 

A screech of a tire breaks her train of thought. Rey jolts from the sound and quickly meets- 

The car ran through the light and doesn't appear to be stopping. Hazel eyes widen peering on. Rey limbs frozen as the headlights meet her. She attempts to move.  
Her head turning sideways- 

Impact. A solid impact. Rey feels hands wrap around her waist and she is lifted against a broad chest. Impact. Glass shattering.  
The wind is knocked from her chest, and it's suddenly hard to breath.  
She’s held against the chest firmly. She peers blankly to pale broad arms wrapped around her. Her eyelids blinking rapidly attempting to comprehend. A scream is lodge in her throat desperately wanting to escape. 

Her entire body presses against him. It is a man. Rey closes her eyes as her vision sways. 

Chaos erupts. Then the silence takes over. 

The man lays against the hood of the car with Rey on top of him. 

His arms loosen and Rey body sways slightly against the hood. 

_I just got hit by a fucking car- of course_ Rey eyelids clamp shut as the glass particulars cut at her palm. But then she thinks of the stranger leaping in to- safe her. He allowed himself to meet the hood instead of her. 

Rey coughs and her fingers reach for - whoever this man is. Rey lifts her head and her vision sways once more. 

“Don't move” 

It's a faint whisper and the voice lingers in her ear. Its a deep tone. Velvet and honey against her ears. She winces against him. “No. Wait-” Rey realizes the driver seems to be having a melt down.  
The women behind the wheel panics. “Oh my god. Oh my god” 

“Are you okay?” Rey raises her head toward him. She attempted to ask the idiotic question. The broad chest vibrates and Rey wondered if a laugh escaped-? 

In a swift motion the man rolls under the hood and manages to keep a hold on her. Her body shifting under him as he moves away. His arm props her head up and Rey meets- brown eyes. Her breath stills and Rey faltered dazed under brandy color eyes. 

“Don't move” 

Rey simply nods her head weakly. She stares at this man willing the nerve to say - something. All she could note was his- well everything. This man simply was the definition of perfection. It actually caused her to gawk. Rey took in the scatter of moles lining his neck and face. She took in his full lips, and long nose. His black hair long covering his ears. His broad body still hovered protectively over her. Rey took several breathes calming her frantic heart.  
“Is she breathing?” The hysteria of the driver caused Rey to flinch breaking her gaze from him. 

The man slowly brought his gaze to the women. His eyes flashing angrily. Then his eyes flickered to Rey's smoothly. Rey pressed her head against the hood of the car. “Yes” Replied the man confidently peering down at her. 

_Okay, how is he standing? Let alone speaking? I used him as a shield-_ Rey faintly peered to him and found his brandy eyes. She lifted her head and forced her gaze. “Ow” she winced whispering. 

The man reacted, his brandy eyes flashing. He invaded her space peering down at her face. “Still fine-” Rey raised her hand and squashed his worries away. Or not- 

The man leaned closer. His eyes ranking her frame then returning to gaze into her eyes. He tilted his head and stood firmly on the sidewalk. His expression smoothing as his full lips twitching. Rey's head throbbed peering at him. 

Her head unbelievably foggy. 

“Why would you just jump into traffic?” Rey wondered out loud placing her head on the hood. Curiosity be damned. She had been instructed not to move by this complete stranger. She stared to the sky and felt actual no pain working her body. Just her head. 

Silence. Rey kept her gaze train to the sky. 

“Why would you just run into the street without looking both ways” He retorted boldly his deep tone easing the sidewalk. 

Rey gawked peering up to the sky. She scoffed whole heartily. “Excuse me?” She wondered dazed. “Who do you think-” She began forcing her hazel eyes on him. Her expression wild.

“The ambulance is coming” He interrupted smoothly. The sounds of the alarm faint over the street. Rey took the time to realize she had caused a scene. _Duh_.  
People were forming all around her now. Rey now needed to escape this mess.

“No” Rey winced. _Nope, don't have ambulance money_ Rey lifted her head and pressed her hands firmly. The man instantly invaded her personal space on cue. His brandy eyes searching over her. She pushed against his chest and took the advantage to prop herself up. 

Rey's head lifted and her hazel eyes narrowed over the scene. Her head turning to take in the glass gracing the street. Her breath caught in turning for the windshield. 

It was completely shattered. The windshield not really a windshield anymore. The gigantic indent left her woozy over the idea of him-  
Rey turned her head inspecting the man. He stood calmly his fingertips gently tracing the paint of the car. His brandy eyes snapped and he met her gaze. 

Rey turned her head to the windshield and then back to the man. Her eyebrows raising knowingly. 

He followed her gaze and his expression gave no notion of understanding. He trained his face calmly. Rey sighed heavily and she wiggled down from the hood. 

“Wait- the ambulance is coming” 

Rey lips twitched over the idea. She braced herself and sighed heavily. She began to inch away having the full attention to just slip away. _Rest. A whole lot of rest. Maybe a bubble bath_ Rey took a careful step away. 

A hand clamped on her wrist and the man was peering down at her. He brought her to his chest in a instant. His jaw working angrily. “You can not leave” He pressed through gritted teeth. Rey shook against his grip. Her hazel eyes flashing. 

“Hey, I'm fine. You need the ambulance-” Rey insisted peering up to him. She felt his thumb gently drawing patterns absently and she felt her heart drop against her rib cage. He peered down to her wrist in his embrace. 

“I do not” He replied flickering his brandy eyes carefully. No, he didn't. Rey nodded her head as his words eased her worries. She weakly noted the perfection of his eyes. 

“Fine. You don't-” Rey noted “And I don't either” She wiggled against his grip and he allowed his grip to loosen. He stared intently down at her. 

“How is your head?” He wondered peering closely to her. Rey absently touched a hand to her temple at the mention. She sighed against the throbbing headache. She trained a smile to her lips encouraging him.

“Peachy” Rey said. 

The man chest heaved and a slight scoff escaped his lips. He pressed down on his full lips. He breath deeply through his nose. He allowed his hands to fall on his hips.  
Rey rubbed her head soothingly praying for a Advil to appear before her. The man lips twitched. 

“What's your name?”  
Rey couldn't put it off any longer. She had to know. Curiosity got the best of her. She kept her gaze to him, and watched his gaze land on meeting hers. 

The man took several moments in answering her. Rey wondered if he had heard her or not. Her lips lowering as her head ached tiredly. 

“Kylo” 

Rey stilled. Her gaze darting to the man. “My name is Kylo”. Rey absorbed this information musing over his name. _What kind of name is that? I like it_. 

The ambulance arrived hurriedly, and Rey inner panic button sounded. She peered around helplessly finding a way out. 

“It's a very old name” 

Rey turned her attention, and felt her lips twitch. “You don't look that old” She winced over her words. “Well the name” She corrected snorting to herself. Her head throbbed more and she felt her vision get heavy. 

“Older than you I can assure you” Kylo murmured. His body leaning towards her. He has stayed planted by her side the entire time. Rey takes in the hysteria lady pacing the sidewalk. “Is she okay?” Rey wondered breathless. 

“Her insurance rates are going to go up” Kylo said, and Rey held the urge to laugh. “She's panicking over being arrested” His dry tone causing Rey to scrunch her nose pondering.

Rey mused cringing over her morning. “This would happen to me…” Rey's lips lowering over the bang realization that is her life. “Maybe I can sell a kidney…” she peered down searching the ground for a god damn clue. 

“Rey, are you alright?” 

Rey snapped her gaze and met Kylo's intent gaze. His eyes narrowing in slits. “Ha, yeah. I'm fine-” She allowed a hysterical laugh to erupt. “It's just that-” She winced over the headache living in her skull. “My head” She frowned. 

Kylo appeared above her. His fingertips gently touching all over her temple. Rey welcomed his cool fingertips sighing over the contact. “Why'd you save me?” She whispered closing her eyes. 

“Because I did not want to watch you die” He answered. Rey chewed her lip and lowered her head in a almost nod. 

“Well thank you, Kylo” She said sincerely. “My own personal super hero-” She burst into laughter. 

“You have a concussion” Kylo leaned away from her and gritted the words. His head snapping to the EMT working accessing the driver. Rey clutched her head and groaned. 

“Well I would hope so. You are a brick freaking wall” She scoffed furrowing her brows in wonder. She stole a glance and found his. “How are you not hurting-?” 

“I am fine” Brandy eyes meeting hers forcing his gaze. Rey nodded her head absorbing his words. Yes, he was fine. Kylo kept his gaze to the workers. His jaw tightening with every growing second. 

“Have we met before?” Rey pressed peering closely to him. Her head throbbed against her question. Kylo snapped his gaze to hers and his broad chest visibly heaved. His entire body tensing as he cooly accessed her. 

“No” His tone flat as his eyes took her in. 

Rey nodded her head absently peering everywhere instead of this handsome mans face. The man held no shame and continues to peer directly at her. Rey lacked experience with older men. Men in general and Kylo was obviously older than her.  
Much older. 

Rey grew shy in having Kylo insist that he stay with her. She shook her head many times. Her hazel eyes bulging over the thought. “No, it's fine. You honestly met your quota for being nice”. 

Kylo eyes danced suddenly very amused. “I am not nice” He informed. His brows furrowing in thought. His hand stayed wrapped around hers. Kylo peered down tempting to hide his amusement. 

“So a very mean person saved my life” Rey nodded to herself absorbing his words. A light chuckle escapes and Rey takes in his deep laughter.  
“Excuse me-” Kylo raised his voice and directed it to a EMT worker. “She has a head wound” He yelled over loosing his patience. The responder broke from assisting the women to peer up. He gave Kylo a nod before turning back.  
Kylo hissed through his teeth. “Fucking unbelievable” He growled.

Rey felt unbelievably woozy and just plain shitty. 

Her fingers gripping tightly into Kylo's arm. She pressed claiming his attention immediately. She vision blurring as her eyelids grow so heavy. Kylo peers closely. “No. No. Rey, open your eyes. Keep them open” His tone becoming alert. 

Rey nods her head but can't manage to bring it back up. “Hmmm” She said. _Ow.Ow._. Cold hands flash before her and Kylo heaves her against his chest. Kylo cradles Rey against his chest. He stares directly into her face. He holds her carefully under her legs and Rey can feel his cool hands pressing on her calfs.  
She's reminded of the hideous bruising covering her legs. 

“Stay awake, Rey” Kylo soothed gently. “Please” He said to her and Rey could sense the urgency in his tone. 

“I will, Kylo” Rey whispers feeling her head meet his chest. 

“No-” Kylo shakes her body gently gaining her attention. “Keep them open. Just look at me. Keep your eyes on me-” His tone taking a plea. He bulged his eyes suggesting. 

Rey forces her hazel eyes to brandy. It hurts to stay awake. Her vision sways. “That's it” Kylo face peers down praising her. He walks briskly toward the responders. “Come over here _now_ ” He barks at the other EMT worker. The worker turns a little wide over Kylo's demand. 

Rey attention is drifted to Kylo's deadly glare. Her heart racing at the sight. The emergency medical technician pales under Kylo's gaze and approaches them. “Is this the girl that got hit?”. 

Rey peers helplessly to Kylo and he pays little attention to the technician. He drifts his gaze to Rey. “Keep your eyes open” He whispers to Rey. 

“Any pain in your back-?” The question is for Rey. _No_ \- 

“No” Kylo answers. 

“Legs. Can she walk?” The EMT begins to work, checking her pulse and such. Kylo lowers Rey to the sidewalk gently. Her back meeting the pebbles as her legs are being checked throughly. 

“I can walk” Rey sighed exasperated. _He just wanted to look like a hero_ Rey flickered her eyes to him - the ‘hero’. Kylo full lips a straight line, and he peers away calmly. 

Kylo lips twitch, and Rey watches him. She enjoys watching him. So expressional. Rey trains her gaze peering at the micro expressions crossing his face. The emergency technician claims her attention by taking her face gently-  
Rey gasps under the touch and feels fingertips press against her cheek. 

A flashlight beams into her pupils causes her to wince and shy away from the light. 

Rey hadn't noticed the raging man above her. His hands clenched murderously at his sides. His pointed glare to the technician.

“What's today date?” The worker questions Rey peering at her closely. 

“The sixth of April, and I believe it's 2017” Rey responds chirping. The EMT leans away and meets her gaze. His eyes appraising her until he frowns. 

“It's the seventh” He informs her. _Damnit_ Rey eyes widen. 

“Duh” Rey cheeks heat but she stays smiling. “I was testing you”. 

“Defiantly a head wound. A concussion perhaps” The EMT peers to the clipboard jotting down the information by pen. He peers up and gazes up to Kylo. 

He halts his pacing on the sidewalk. Kylo snaps his attention to the worker and firmly nods. “Grrreat” Rey sings completely thrilled over the idea. The worker sighs heavily. “I am going to need a gurney” He murmurs before raising to a stance. 

Rey nods her head along and give the worker a thumbs up. She watches carefully until he's a few yards away. Her eyes ranking in the thinning crowd. _Okay, that was fun-_ \- in a swift motion Rey falls to a stance. Her vision swaying but she ignores her head in order to stand. “Ha, okay. Got it” Rey whispers before peeking to the worker. He's to busy - flirting with the women to notice. Rey expression turns sour and she turns her body-  
Meeting a bulk solid chest. 

“Not you” Rey grimaces before stealing a glance confirming the glaring man above. Rey sighs deeply suddenly annoyed by the super hero. “Okay. Look-” Rey claps her hand lightly together and takes a peek behind her. “I am a very poor college student. I'm here on a visa-” Rey nods her head along seeming content in telling this stranger her business. “So, Kylo- it's been a real blast and thank you” She raises her lips passively in seeing his brandy eyes flash amused. “But I'm not going to be able to pay for a ambulance bill and make my rent” She bitterly informs placing a hand on his chest.

Kylo peers down at her delicate hand on his chest. 

“So, get out of my way-” Rey pushes and - _Holy shit. I did it_ Kylo gawks down at her. His full lips pursing to form a sentence. But she's already darting her body away from the- actual scene of the crime. _Go. Go_. Rey inwardly banishes herself for thinking of Kylo and his intense ways. He saved her; she thanked him. Now, she's moving on.  
Literally.

Rey walks briskly away. Her hand propping her knee. She makes a escape in turning away from the ambulance. Her pace slows for a moment. 

“Rey” 

Rey keeps her pace stubbornly. She begins to quicken her pace in order to escape the deep tone drifting behind her. “Rey” Kylo demands fully following her down the street. 

Rey winces sheepishly to herself and hobbles down the street. Her gaze deliberately to the sidewalk. A denim pant leg appears beside her and Rey forces her gaze up-  
She flinches at the sight of brandy eyes, and she halts on the sidewalk. 

“What-?!” She manages. She peers down the sidewalk helplessly. “Are you actually following me?” Rey wonders incredulously. She brings her attention to the brooding man. 

“You have a head wound” Kylo reminds through gritted teeth. Rey eyes narrow in slits and she nods her head. _Geeeeez_

“Yeah. I won't fall asleep for a while” She raises a shoulder. “I can take care of myself” She bristles staring at the man. Kylo expression turns suddenly and he's examining her. Taking his time in staring at her. Rey stays under his gaze. 

“You have to go to a hospital” 

Rey closes her eyes and tempts not to ring this mans neck in. “I can't” She tightens her eyelids sighing the words. 

“I will gladly pay for your visit-” 

Rey twirls her body away from him not even allowing him to finish his sentences. Her heart tightening over her stupidity. _Stupid. Stupid_. The lump in her throat forming dangerously. _Of course, he thinks that about you_. 

Hands clamp on her wrist, and she is being spun back around.  
Rey returns to the broad chest and her limbs begin to shake. Her eyes widen before peering to the sidewalk.

Silence takes over. Rey chews on her lower lip not intending to peer at him anytime soon. 

“You misunderstood” 

“No, I didn't” Rey insists to the solid chest. “I'm not that kind of girl, I don't want…” She trials off. The lump heavy. She swallows. “I am not your charity and I'm not giving you anything in return” Her glare trained ahead. Her teeth gritting together in memory of all of those men ‘being nice’ and her having to do something ‘nice’ in return. 

_Absolutely not_ Rey inwardly screams and then she remembers…  
Why she even got up in the morning. Why she even crossed that street. 

Her heart dropped lower than ever before. Her breath seizing. “Leave me alone” She swallows and turns her body. 

“Where were you even going?” Kylo wonders placing a hand on her forearm. It's a cool touch against her flesh and Rey stills feeling the effects. Not from the cold, but it's electric.  
Rey glares at his hand and Kylo takes notice. He lowers his hand and grits his teeth together. 

“Don't touch me” Rey said forcing her glare. 

“Where were you going, Rey?” Kylo questions his teeth dangerously close together. He hisses the words, and Rey hazel eyes narrow. 

“Why?” 

“You have a head wound” 

“I don't fucking care about that” 

Brandy eyes flash and Kylo lowers his head. His black hair long in covering his face. He slouches his body and takes a moment. He brings his head back and takes a timid breath. 

“Listen-” Rey begins. 

“Oh, trust me. I am listening” Kylo interrupts. Rey sighs and flickers her hazel eyes. She swallows the nervousness in speaking her next sentence. Her face turning a in a pretty light shade of pink. 

“I'm not into the whole-” Rey eyes narrow in choosing her next words carefully “You pay for me and I possibly be hacked up in a tiny little pieces” She stomps her foot claiming the attention of Kylo. “No. I am not going to be on dateline. I am not going to give you anything” She shakes her head staring at his face. “And no. You can't pay for my hospital visit” She grimaces wincing to think of anyone doing that for anyone. Let alone a freaking stranger. 

“I am not going to exchange sex for favors” 

Kylo listens to Rey coherent and takes in all of her crazed expression calmly. Kylo sighs deeply, his solid chest heaving. He blinks and trains his gaze on Rey. “I was not…” He attempts rolling his tongue over the idea of her even having to speak those word. 

Rey rolls her eyes. “Sure” She offers. “Nice meeting you. Kyle” and she takes a step forward her body tensing and her vision darkened around the edges. 

Her petite body collapses but pale arms are already bringing her to a solid chest. 

An assaulting thought demanded attention: _How did he know my name?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kylo did not kill Rey (ofc he wouldn't pfffttt) he carried her home safely in the comfort of his brick arms. (HA!)  
> (I'm sorry)
> 
> He also seems to have wipe her memory, and of course Kylo kinda took Rey - (whoops) Chapter three will be a sucess. 
> 
> Comment! Leave your love
> 
> arrowswillguideyou.tumblr.com


	4. Red room

Rey's entire body jolted awake. A slight gasp escaping her lips as her frame lifted up. Her hands scrambling against the covers. Her eyelids flashing open, and she is surrounded by -

Darkness. 

Rey entire body freezes as the breath has left her lungs. Rey eyes search the darkness. Her body scrambling until her back meets the wooden bed frame. Immediately Rey winces over the slight pain. Her hands shoot out and meet a item. Her fingers clumsily gripping. It crashes against the floor. Rey reacts wincing over the sound.

Rey scrambles against the covers, and bends over the bed. She blinks allowing her eyes to adjust over the dark room. Her breathing returning allowing her limbs to slow from the anxiety. She bends her body and reaches-  
Her hands wrapped around a lamp. Rey turns it on swiftly, holding it higher in the air. 

A bedroom. The walls are painted red. A blood stained red. Rey gaze drifts taking in the sleek furniture. Her eyes ranking in the leather chair. Rey heart thudding against her chest, moves against the covers. She takes in the silk sheets half admiring the texture. It was like moving on water. 

Rey escaped the pure comfort of the demonic bed. The lamp landing hard against the bed stand. She turns inspecting the room -  
And then herself. 

She peers down at her jeans and sweater. Her jeans the same as before. Her feet bare against the floorboards. Her shoes only missing and her bright blue socks. Rey gaze lifted and she found the door. Rey takes cautious steps. Her gaze zeroing in taking everything. 

She halts in the middle of the room, and decides to go back for the lamp. Rey tip toes toward the bed stand and grips the lamp tightly. She secures it toward her chest. _Where the fuck am I ?!?!_. 

Rey turns, and steps slowly toward the door. The lamp heavy in her grasp. She steals a peak, and knows this would do some damage. Rey bare feet grace the floor boards. She halts at the door, and lowers her head gazing dumbly at the knob.  
What were her chances? The risk of surviving this scene out of Anne Rice’s were thinning. Rey head turned staring at the massive bed. 

_How. What. When. Where. And WHY?!_ Rey inwardly panics her fingers turning the knob. It rattles against the frame. It's been locked. Rey jolts away from the door. Her grip on the lamp fumbling. Her heart rate speeds up as her thoughts race. 

_Okay. Okay. I blacked out. Head injury-_ Rey works her throat having the urge to swallow the taste of disdain. She winces grasping her hair tightly in a fist. Her mouth filling with a taste of- 

Rey allows the lamp to fall from her grasps. It thuds heavily against the floorboards.  
Her hands clenched her stomach, and her mouth purses over the distant taste of copper. She swallows multiple times praying the taste will leave. Rey controls her stomach lining, refusing to throw up. 

The door knob belonging to the red room turns. 

Rey gaze snaps to the door witnessing the knob turning before the frame opens. She snatches the lamp from the floor and raises it quickly. Her feet skidding back allowing distance. 

_Who?-_

Rey backs from the corner of the room. Her back meeting the wall brought some distance from the door. Rey realizes this must be a master bedroom. It's bigger than her whole apartment. 

This room has no windows. Rey peers helplessly at the stain red wall. Her throat working dangerously over the lump.  
The door opens, and Rey holds the urge to rush toward it. 

She braces against the floorboard intending to stare directly at the person. _Who kidnapped me_. Rey inwardly thinks of brandy eyes with a heavy heart. _Where's Kylo?_

“Rey” 

A gasp escapes from her lips. 

“It's you” Rey peers widely to the open door way. She angles her head in hoping for a peek. She recognized his voice immediately. Her grip on the lamp never loosening. 

“Can you put down the lamp?” 

Kylo hasn't step inside the bedroom. His voice lingering in the hall. 

“Hell no” Rey cries bewildered. “Why am I here? What the hell” Rey raises her voice, her hazel eyes popping. 

“I'm coming inside” Kylo said murmuring. It was a warning leaving his lips. Rey nods gripping the lamp carefully. She holds her breath as the door frame widens. 

Kylo walks calmly into the room, his gaze immediately meets Rey. He raises his broad hands toward her. “Do not be frightened. I am not going to hurt you” It's a sincere promise. 

“Stay right there” Rey jaw tightens and she forces her glare right at the tall weirdo. Kylo lips twitches, and he tilts his head. He plants his broad body in the middle of the room. 

“Where am I?” Rey wonders trailing her gaze all over the room. 

“My home” Kylo answers following her gaze. “You're my guest”.

Rey snapped her gaze to him. Her hazel eyes bulging. “Thanks for that” She rolls her eyes. “Could have asked first” She muttered bringing the lamp closer to her chest. 

“Drop the lamp, Rey. It's a antic” Kylo brandy eyes dance peering at her. Rey raises her chin, and shakes her head from side to side. 

“Yeah, nope” Rey purses her lips. “You are going to tell me what the hell happened to me” She presses urging her heart rate to slow the hell down. 

Kylo shoulders tense, and a sigh escapes his lips. “You collapsed” He informed flickering his eyes. “I brought you here. You did not want to go to the hospital. So-” He gestures to the gigantic bed taking up the space in the corner. 

_Oh_ Rey follows his gaze to the bed. Her throat dry. 

“And nothing happened” Kylo added whispering. 

“Somehow I don't believe you” Rey snapped holding the lamp tightly. Her jaw working angrily. She takes a step toward the door-

Brandy eyes land directly on her. No emotion crossing his face. He stands passively in the room. Rey takes in the time to note he changed. He's wearing more casual clothes. The black shirt long hiding his forearms. Rey limbs shake not fully understanding her predicament. 

“I want to leave now” Rey allowed her jaw to set. Kylo chest heaved, and he nods his head along. “Right now” Rey screams bloodily. 

Kylo flinches at the sound, and he begins to approach her slowly. Rey reacts quickly skidding against the floorboards. Her feet scrapping against chipping wood. Rey recovers smoothly. But inwardly Rey is screaming. “I am not going to hurt you” Kylo said palms up. 

“Then let me leave” Rey yelled forcing her glare. She holds her breath as her vein popped angrily in her neck. Kylo works his jaw angrily. Both were extremely angry. 

But his brandy eyes soften dramatically. His fingers pressing together. 

“I…” Kylo swallows. 

Rey takes her cue. 

She lunges for him. Rey boldly jumps twice, and then she's swinging widely toward him. The lamp weighing a ton in her grasp, Rey allowed it to lazily swing. Her hands clamped with sweat, her grip loosens. A growl escapes her lips. Rey holds it more like a baseball bat. _Batter up_.  
Rey swings using all of her weight- 

He catches the thick lamp so easily Rey falters blankly. His fingers gripping the blue panel swiftly. He lowers his gaze, and settled his eyes on Rey.  
She's breathing short breaths. Her hazel eyes peering blankly to the pale hands. Rey gathers the nerve, and lifts her gaze. Her lips pursing, and she can't seem to form a sentence. 

Her brows furrowed and a million question ring in her head. She peers dazed into brandy eyes. She inspects the gold within brown and her brow furrow deeper. 

A low hiss of a breath escapes his plump lips, and he leans his chest away. His nose scrunching. “What-?” Rey whispers taking a step away. 

Kylo places the lamp down on the nearest table. Her gaze following after him. Her hazel eyes ranking in his ridged form. Her gaze shifts to the floorboards. Her fingers playing together soothingly. “I just want to leave” Rey insists to the hardwood. Her tone breaking into a plea. 

“You can leave” Kylo voice softly rings in the bedroom. “I believe I mislead the situation, and caused unnecessary panic” He murmurs. 

Rey stares numbly, and scoffs. _Ya think_ Rey gazes snapped and she allows tears to escape from her eyelids. She had been holding it in. A solid breath escapes, and Rey wipes at her eyes angrily. “Why was the door locked?” Rey sniffs and allows her hazel eyes to settle. 

Kylo full lips purse and his eyes narrow in slits. “It was more for your protection…” He winces pressing his lips together.  
The alarms ring within and Rey takes a step forward. Her glare twisting her face fiercely. “Who are you?” She demands peering. Kylo eyes flicker calmly, and his eyes grow light. His eyes dance playfully until his lips twist- 

A displeased expression crosses his face. 

“Who are you?” 

Rey blinks, and straightens in hearing the repeated question directed at _her_. She tilts her head, and smooths her expression. Her lips twitch “How do you know my name” She rolls her hand in a fist. She swallows training her stare. 

Kylo mouth twists. His gives her a bewildered expression. “You told me” He breathed. 

Rey removes her gaze swiftly, and ranks her brain of the day. She remembers her afternoon- her horrible dreadful afternoon starring her, and this man. Rey narrows her gaze and meets brandy.  
This man that saved her. _He saved me. He's a nice guy_ Rey inwardly tosses. 

Kylo presses his fingers together and lowers his head. His eyes searching the floor. A humorous expression crosses his face, and he sighs lifting his gaze. “You can go anytime-” 

“Where am I?” Rey allows her gaze to drift all around the room. The bedroom screams wealth. Her hands roll tightly together. 

“My home” Kylo answers peering on. 

“And where is that?” Rey glances at him. Her hazel eyes rolling in their sockets. 

Kylo grins to the floor before sighing. “It's more a secluded area” He vaguely answers peering at the red stained walls. 

Rey twist her face, and her arms fold across her chest. She peers on skeptical. “Are we in the woods?” She wonders lifting her shoulders in suppressing a laugh. 

Kylo gaze hardens slightly, and Rey own expressions drops. “You took me-” Rey begins hissing the words in realizing his silence was more louder than words. 

“To my home” Kylo finishes raising his eyebrows suggestively. Rey laughs throwing her head back. 

“Ha! Try saying that to the court” Rey stubbornly raises her chin, and turns on her heel. _Ted Bundy was cute… wasn't he? Oh god, I fucked up so bad_ Rey sang inwardly turning for the door. 

A series of choked laughter, and Kylo follows after her. “Rey, please-” He chokes stealing a chuckle from his throat. His brandy eyes wide. “I live in the woods. I apologize” And his lips move quickly, and his brandy eyes turn pleading.

Rey lowers her head cursing the man and his stupid face. A long exhale, and Rey peeks at the sound. Kylo head tilted sideways, and his regarding her so thoughtfully. 

“Can you just show me the way out?” Rey suggests pressing her lips in a thin line. 

Kylo nods, a somber expression reaching his face. Rey instantly relaxes. The tension leaving her shoulders. He frowns but gestures to the door. “Come” He softly said. 

Rey licks her cracked dry lips, and nods her head gently. She turns slowly for the door, and trains her awareness on the man behind her. His footsteps light trailing behind. Rey sighs loudly in pulling at the knob. It shakes against the frame. It's locked against the hinges. 

Rey turns quickly, and opens her mouth to assault the man. 

“Relax” Kylo grimaces. He turns, and Rey finally notices the electronic device planted in the wall. Her throat swallowing the slew of curse words. Kylo lips lift as his fingers work the device. He presses into a keypad, and the door opens. 

“What's the code?” Rey wonders raising a finger. 

“1228” Kylo answers without hesitation. Rey hides her surprise and tilts her head. Her lips curve absently around the corners. 

“That's my birthday” She marvels over the coincidence and finds his gaze. Rey falters under his intense sought gaze. Her chest expanding dangerously. She blinks and allows the small timid smile to form. 

Wide brandy eyes. His throat working dangerously. 

“I don't believe in coincidences” Rey shrugs a shoulder and turns for the open doorway. She pulls at the frame and steps into the hall. 

Rey halts completely gawking at the tile. “Kylo-” Rey turns on him and furrows her brow. “Stop it. Who are you?” She gestures around to the extravagant paintings and tile. The marble so white she holds the urge to shield her eyes. 

Kylo lips twitch. “I do enjoy you saying my name” A small smile works his full lips. It's a wistful kind of smile, and Rey falters in seeing it. Her cheeks turning a slight pink in hearing it. Her heart rate picking up speed.  
Kylo tilts his head sideways. 

“Who am I?” He echoes her question and takes a step toward her. Rey watches the move and braces against the tile. She nods her head gently at him. Kylo smiles, and Rey peers down at the tile.  
His smile is so disarming. It causes her flesh to flush and her skin to burn. 

“No one” 

Rey picks her head up in time to meet his solid chest. “That's vague. There's so much more to this-” She peers all around the hall. _This is just the hall…_ Rey realizes sickening. She breathes setting her gaze.  
Kylo brandy eyes access her cooly, and he reluctantly shakes his head. “I could say the same thing-” He purses his lips and narrows his eyes “About you” He gazes down at her. 

“Me?” Hazel widens, and Rey chokes on a giggle. “Kylo, you're insane”. 

Kylo lips curve, and he nods his head. His smirk clawing her insides. _The devil is alive_ Rey smiles sweetly back. “But you are” She furrows her brows. “You save girls and take them to mansions” Rey frowns allowing her thoughts to travel to this mans lifestyle. 

“Just you” Kylo whispers. 

“How nice” Rey swallows not enjoying the softness reaching his eyes. She feels her entire frame lean toward him. She smiles up at him, and realizes she likes his brooding ways. 

“Indeed” Kylo agrees and flickers his gaze. 

Rey blinks, and shakes her head. She clears her thoughts and steals a breath. “How long have I been here?” Rey wonders bracing herself for the worse. 

Kylo lips twitch. “A day” He answers. 

Rey sighs heavily but nods. “I collapsed?” She frowns bitting her inner cheek. She thinks of the problems she caused this man. 

But then again he kinda sorta kidnapped her. _We’ll see_ Rey reminds. 

Kylo sighs heavily. His brandy eyes peering up to the ceiling. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes, come. I can tell you on the way out” He raises his lips passively. _Hallelujah_ Rey beams up at him and takes a step down the hall. 

“Lead the way” She gestures suppressing a smile. 

Kylo allows a smile to lift his mouth. He doesn't seem to enjoy to smile and Rey has made it her mission to do so. Her eyes light in witnessing another. “I have so many questions” Rey warned stealing a glance. 

Kylo walked closely beside her, and peered down at her. He inhaled nodding his head. “As do I” He narrowed his eyes to hers. 

Rey wondered what could he possibly want to know. But she played along as if she were that interesting. “Okay” She nods agreeing. “So, are you like a millionaire?” She stifles her snicker and presses her lips together. “Or just a serial killer?” She chokes and burst into laughter. She wheezes clearly having a stressful day. 

“Rey-” 

“Hey-” Rey insists cutting him off smoothly. “If you were, I would be dead. Correct?” She plants her stare to the man. She twist her lips in a wicked grin, and laughs at his own wistful smile. 

“Correct” Kylo nods and clears his throat peering away from her seeming uncomfortable. Rey recovers lowering her lips and peering down the hall. 

“Thanks for not killing me, Kylo” Rey whispers enjoying the twisted topic of discussion. 

“You're very welcome, Rey” 

Rey snaps her gaze, and meets brandy eyes. Her mouth opening and nothing forming. She took notice of his tender expression, and noted her traitorous heart. She breathed slowly and took control of her shaky limbs. _That what he does to you. This is already bad_ Rey swallows. She presses her hands against her jeans. 

“I need my shoes as well” She reminds stealing a glance to her bare feet. Kylo hums a response, and follows her glance. Rey turns following his broad body. “No, seriously what do you do-” Rey hisses turning her gaze. 

The open kitchen space was carved from a Martha Stewart magazine. Rey took in the black appliances transfixed on the marble counter top. Rey quickly pats over to the space and leaves her strange friend in the hall. She inspects the counter peering at the marble. A glee smile reaching her lips.  
The marble was more of a work of art. Her eyes dancing over the black and gold marble. Her side pressing into the chair. 

A presence hovered over her back and Rey sighed over the counter top. “This is goals” She smiled peering on. She enjoyed the fruit grazing the counter top, her fingers brushing along the fresh fruit. 

“I don't understand that reference” 

Rey snorted. “How old are you?” She wondered curious. She turned for him and caught his twitchy lips. He tilted his head and pondered her question. _Older than you_. 

Rey kept her face open but the knowing thought caught a little hesitation to real her bones. He was older than her. Rey merely twenty years old. 

“I am thirty years old” He answered sighing the words dramatically. Rey chest tightens and she felt so idiotic for ever thinking he was handsome. 

She nodded and kept her expression polite. Her gaze found the living space right behind Kylo. The black leather couch more a accessory beside the rounding chair. Rey tilted her head at such a chair. She pinned him a artsy guy. Rey marveled over the window taking half the space. The trees a skyline right outside the window displaying the night sky. 

Simple lights shined in the dark and Rey felt Kylo penetrating her with his gaze. “It's beautiful” She pointed to the black paneling of the windowsill. Kylo kept his gaze ahead never peering away to look.  
He agreed nodding his head. 

Rey falters unsure of herself. The shyness causing hesitation. Her mouth twists, and she sighs softly. “You have a lovely home” She states. Kylo lips raise, and he peers on giving her a small smile. 

“I frighten you?” It's more of a question. 

“Duh” Rey nods her head but rolls her eyes playfully. “Not really” She winces to herself feeling his stare. She grins narrowing her eyes. Kylo lowly chuckles to the hardwood. 

“I would never hurt you” He purses his lips, and the promise kisses the air sincerely. Rey’s heart seized in her chest, and she desperately clings to his gaze. Her face searching his.  
Brandy eyes flicker smoothly to hers.

It's a wicked sincere vow, and Rey believes.  
Rey throat closes, and he can't really hide his emotions crossing his face. Such a vulnerable sight. “But why-?” She wonders her voice cracking slightly. She sniffs and rubs her nose. 

Rey braces under his gaze, and Kylo lips fall agape pondering for a moment. Rey crosses her arms, and peers timidly away from him. 

This is to surreal. Her head is playing catch up with the trivia. 

“I am not entirely sure” Kylo responds after a moment. “I am still questioning it myself” He rakes a clenched hand through his long hair. His broad shoulder raising as if he had no idea. The disdain expression appearing. 

Rey tenses suddenly offensive. “No one asked you to-” Rey muttered bitterly. She planted her stare away in fear of him seeing the truth. She had liked him immediately, and then- 

Rey hazel eyes snapped, and she found him closing his mouth. His eyebrows high to hairline. Rey tilts her head, and forms a question in her skull.

“Do you want me to take you home?” 

Rey chest inwardly marvels over the idea. Her gaze falling on brandy. “Wha-?” Rey eyes narrowed. 

“It's late” Kylo informed his gaze finally drifting to the windowsill. The blackened sky met his gaze. The stars visible in the sky, twinkling little kisses. “I do not want you to walk alone” He trails off his brandy eyes widening slightly. 

Rey recovers her gawking expression, and snaps her agape mouth in fear of looking like a fish. She swallows the lump that has grown since she awoke. Rey can feel her face flush.  
She steals a peek up, and finds brandy. “Okay” Leaves her lips so quickly her hazel eyes narrow. 

Kylo face gentle eases, and a slight smile raises his lips. It twists at the corners, and he's nodding his head. “I will grab your things” He sighed turning his body. Rey fixated her gaze following after him. He walked confidently toward a narrow hall. Rey stood timidly in the kitchen space. Her gaze lifting all around. 

Shoes are being handed to her.

Rey falters squealing at the sight of Kylo. She jumps stifling a giggle. She sighs deeply wanting to laugh at his guilty expression. Her running shoes seeming ratty and old compare to their surroundings. Rey stares grimacing and snatches the nikes. “My socks-” Rey begins.

Kylo hands her two blue socks. 

Rey bits her lips and hums amused. The sight of Kylo holding two tiny blue socks caused some excitement. Rey took the blue socks placing them on her feet swiftly. Her hand holding the counter for support. “Thanks” Rey whispers lowering her gaze to work her shoes. 

“I have questions” 

Rey stills, and finds brandy eyes accessing her. “Oh, that's right” Rey nods finding his curiosity a bewilderment of her own. She finds her heart skipping a beat. She's trapped under his gaze. 

“What are you thinking of?-” Kylo tilts his head swiftly narrowing his eyes. His brandy eyes dancing lightly against the black top counter. Rey heart drops to oblivion at the sight. 

_You. Brandy. I need a drink_ Rey breath catches as his eyes continue to dance. “Uh, you”. 

Kylo furrowed his brow, and his breath catches. He peers on furrowing his brow deeper. “You actually said-” He shakes his head trailing off. “Me?” He echoes a weak smile reaching his lips. 

“Don't get cocky” Rey scoffed grimacing up at him. She held her giggle as he peered down at her dryly. “You kidnapped me” She reminded. 

“I saved your life” Kylo stresses tilting his head sideways. Rey nodded her head agreeing. She pursed her lips. 

“Some would still consider it kidnapping” She raised her lips flickering her eyes. He bristled under her gaze, and peered away with a raised cheek. Kylo barked a low chuckle and returned his gaze. 

“And if the laws do not apply to me?” Kylo wondered whispering. 

He trained his gaze on her cooly, and Rey heart beat began to flutter. But she still felt safe. Her limbs were shaking. But she still remained planted on the tile. She searched the tile before meeting his gaze. 

A sigh escaped her parted lips. “And what could that possibly mean?” She wondered widening her eyes knowingly. “You're hiding something” Rey stated. 

Kylo full mouth pressed in a hard line. His eyes hardening with his expression. Kylo remained brooding. His jaw twitching. “I would only be protecting you” He agonized turning his brandy eyes on her. He gritted his teeth. “I would not recommend you analyzing me” Kylo said. 

Rey quizzically peered on, her arms folding over her chest. “But I want to” Rey boldly said taking a step forward. Kylo gaze snapped to her, and he took a calculated step away. He sharply peered at her. “Who are you?” Rey breathed stressing over the words. 

“Stop asking, Rey” Kylo said glowering intently. Rey stubbornly raised her chin and took a deliberate step. She shook her head and planted her nikes against the tile. 

“No” Rey said flatly. “What's your name?” She questioned. 

“Kylo” His eyes narrowed as a scoff escaped his lips. “I told you” 

“Your last name” Rey hazel eyes zeroing in on him. 

“Kylo Ren” Kylo answered glaring. 

“How old are you?” Rey asked forcing her gaze. Her hazel eyes ranking in his tense frame. Kylo hands clenched at his denim legs. 

“Thirty” He hissed giving her a crazed expression. 

“And what do you do for a living?” Rey pressed quickly. 

“I-” Kylo faltered swallowing his sentence. Rey sighed dramatically, she threw her head back agonizing over the secrecy. She shrugged returning her gaze. Her lips twitching over Kylo's sharp gaze. 

“I really don't mind if you're a drug dealer-” Rey began. 

Kylo choked, and grimaced whole heartily. “Oh. Fuck no” He shook his head. 

“A mobster?” Rey wondered peering on brightly. 

“I even know they don't use that term anymore” Kylo said. 

Rey opened her mouth, and raised a finger. A squeal of a laugh escapes. “Ha” She said sourly. She snorts wincing over her wanted smile. 

Kylo peers on smiling down at her adoringly.  
_Adoring_ Rey takes in his soft expression and smiles to the tile. “You could tell me. You know” She whispers. “We been through a lot already” She bursts giggling over the truth in that sentence. 

Kylo swallows and furrows his brows. “And how are you feeling?” He swiftly searches over her. Rey sheepishly peers away thinking of the lamp, and freak out scene. She scrunches her nose. “I think I'm fine. I will know in the morning- -” Rey words dying on her tongue witnessing the drop of expression. 

Kylo’s soft gaze retorted so gravely Rey choked at the sight. His frame turning for the open windowsill. She momentarily blocked from the open skyline. Kylo entire being tenses so dangerously. “Kylo-?” Rey whispers. 

“Don't move” Kylo snapped. His fingers reaching for her hand. Rey clamps her mouth close. He lowers his head, and searches the floor. Rey fingers lace around his and she presses against his back. 

“You have to move” Kylo said turning for her quickly, the movement barely registering to her eyes. Rey swallowed the growing hysterical.

“Wait. Kylo-” Rey gripped his hands tightly. “What's wrong?” She breathed. Brandy panicked eyes searched hers.

“Do you trust me?” Kylo gritted. 

Rey lowered her head, and sighed. _FUCK_. 

Rey nodded her head peering quickly up. “Yes” She answered. 

“Run” Kylo said twirling her body and pushing her toward the narrow hall. “Go” He clenched his teeth stressing the words. His brandy eyes popping insanely. 

Rey head spun with all of the scenarios in the world. 

“Rey, please” Kylo appeared right in front of her. Rey sucked in a breath a the sight, her hazel eyes blinking. His pale hands hesitated over her face, and his fingers grazed her cheek before cupping them. Rey leaned into the touch, and sighed over the cool contact. “I need you to run” Kylo said. 

Rey frowned against his broad calloused hands. “But why-?” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. “You are not making any sense. You're actually scaring me now” Rey clenched her fingers around the fabric of the shirt. 

Kylo broke free from her grip easily. He strained his gaze and the pleading expression returned. “I am begging you” He whispered. He blinked and for a moment Rey witnessed a rattling jaw and teary eyes. 

“Kylo” Rey floored completely and utterly bewildered. 

Her heart leaping out of her chest cavity. 

Kylo jaw tightened and his teeth rattled in his mouth dangerously. “Your heart is beating to fast” 

Hazel eyes bulged from their sockets, and Rey lost all air. “What?” .

“Your heart beat is to fast-” Kylo viciously said and pressed his hands against her flat stomach. The cool fingertips pressing against her lightly. Rey jumped, her hands cupping over his. She opened her mouth to squeal-  
Kylo pressed his lips against her temple and Rey was momentarily deceased from the touch of his lips. Forget his hands on her stomach- 

Kylo pushed her toward the narrow hall, and Rey stumbled slightly dazed. She caught her breath peering at him hurt and confused. “Please, Rey. Run” Kylo said nodding his head forcing his eyes. 

Rey nodded back attempting to ease his panicked face.  
But she was so fucking confused, and scared.  
And he kissed her! Rey floored over his lips and stared helplessly at his full lips. 

Kylo growled claiming her attention. A swift animalistic sound causing Rey to gasp. “Run” Kylo deep tone echoing as he screamed. “They'll find you” 

_What?_

And Rey started to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn that was long. 
> 
> So, I am squeaking over the comments and kudos and support. I love you guys!!! 
> 
> Okay so Kylo can read thoughts, and he's been reacting to Rey's thoughts since the beginning hence her thinking he's a weirdo (lol) But she's just so cute he can't help it. 
> 
> I wanted to introduce Rey to Kylo quickly and especially get the whole 'I am a vampire' out of the way. She's stubborn, and a spit fire in this little AU. I wanted her to be loneier in this. It plays well with her responding to Kylo so - casually..? 
> 
> I want your thoughts! Come and chat with me. 
> 
> arrowswillguideyou.tumblr.com 
> 
> (I promise I won't bite :x ) hahaha okay I'll stop now 
> 
> Next chapter! Rey runs for her life and meets a friend or foe?  
> (Did I just really use foe? Lol)


	5. Choose

Rey legs brought her down a steep path of dirt, and more moss. Her hands gripping a tree as her body scampered down. Her head turning back for the two story home in the middle of a forest.  
In Oregon. 

Rey caught her cry in her throat, and swallowed anxiously. She ran skidding over patches of dirt. Her hands brushing against the bark catching her fall. Rey covered her hands with her sweater, and turned peering all around.   
The trees looming above her darkened her vision. She blinked attempting to better her vision, and found the fog at her tennis shoes.   
Rey cringed at the sight and faltered turning left. She skipped to a run, and brought her attention to the trees surrounding her. Rey head turned taking in the path lowering deeper. It must lead to a road. Rey briskly ran against the chilly air. The grey puffs of air visible as she ran.   
She jumped over a boulder, and turned back taking in the fog swallowing it whole. 

Rey eyes took in a figure in the corner of her eye, and Rey halted completely- her breath catching. “Kylo?” Fell from her lips calling out. 

His words in his home ringing in her ears. She couldn't fathom anything he said. She peered around taking in the forest. The figure a clear trick to her paranoid mind.   
The screeching of birds assaulted her ears. 

“Oh, look at you” 

Rey caught her scream twirling around. She planted against the dirt and fell questioning to the beaming red head. He stood nonchalant in a darkened forest, and Rey gave him no satisfaction. She took a step, and his blue eyes darted to her scuffed Nike. 

“I wouldn't” He smiled grinning to himself. 

Rey furrowed her brow clenching her jaw. She accessed him harshly peering at his suite and tie. “Who are you?” She demanded. 

“A friend of Kylo's” He gleed completely bursting at the seams. Rey took a microscopic step away, and the mans teeth appeared flashing. “I said I wouldn't, Dear”. 

Rey swallowed the lump and peered away forcing calmness. “Where is Kylo?” She wondered passively twitching her lips. Her heart doing a cartwheel in her chest. 

The man tilted his head and peered smug. “He's a little preoccupied”. 

And Rey’s heart rattled, and her chest cavity wanted to burst with dread. Rey unblinking gazed down at the draping grey fog rolling at her shoes. She waned feeling the anxiety rip at her chest. She gathered her breathes quickly, and sought her gaze all around. Rey desperately wanted to escape. She needed to escape this man right now. 

Her chest rising and falling rapidly. 

The man inhaled deeply, and a smirk covered his stained lips. Rey peered closely and cringe over his smile. “Oh, that's so lovely” He sniffed marveling to her. 

_Huh?!?!_

Rey twisted her face deeply confused. Her shoes scrapping against the moss. Rey hands shot out keeping her balance on the ground. The man eyes shifted-

And Rey took no time. She bolted from where she stood. Her feet jolting, and her frame scrambling. Rey took off clumsily reaching for the ground. She pushed off and gained a little space from the creep.   
Rey legs screamed a bloody protest, but Rey kept pushing forward. Her body zooming faster than her brain could cooperate. She just needed to run.  
 _Run run run run run run_

A howl of a scream entered the forest, and Rey paled hearing the noise. It bounced off the trees promising Rey a wicked threat. Her head whipped back searching the forest. She wished for her heart to stop beating. It rang directly in her ears. She backed until she met the bark of a tree. She pressed her back and zeroed her gaze ahead. 

She breathed calming her heart rate. She leaned her head against the bark, and prayed for a miracle. Rey's been running and running. She winces hysterical over the idea. Rey contemplated her chances of being lost. 

“Rey” 

Her breath caught, and she took several steps away from the tree. She peered widely around “Kylo” Rey screamed in reply hearing his voice. 

Silence entered the forest and Rey gulped several breaths. 

“Rey” Kylo yelled viciously entering the line of sight. Rey jumped at the sight of him crashing down. Literally.  
He landed hard against the moss and dirt. Rey shot her gaze up to the trees. She found her feet scrapping forward. Her arms raised toward him. She frowned deeply and found his arms wrapping securely around. 

Rey pressed her face against him and held him tightly. She didn't want him to leave her. Her heart racing in her throat. “There was this man, and he said you were-” Rey muffled speaking against his chest. The flesh of her arms rising against the chill.   
His cool hands landed on her arms and rubbed her soothingly. She calmed instantly over the touch and leaned closer to him. 

“No, no, no” Kylo hands cupped her head and pressed her gently to him. He whispered the words against her hairline. “I'm here” He said. Rey nodded inwardly sighing over the thought. 

The relief could knock her senseless. 

“Can we please leave-” She whispered peering up at him. Her hazel eyes wide searching his. Her chin pressed against his torso. Kylo peered down his, hand running through her hair absently. Rey lips lowering taking in his silence. 

“Yes, we have to leave” Kylo answered lacing her hands with his. Rey could feel her chest expand over his fingers, and she pressed closer to him. She gazed all around. 

“I don't like this” She said whispering. She glanced and found his tight jaw. “Who was that man?” Rey wondered bewildered. 

“I'm sorry, Rey” Kylo said sincerely darting his gaze all around smoothly. “But you have to keep up. Cmon” He tugged on her fingers, and Rey skipped attempting to keep pace with the long legged monster. Kylo snapped his gaze to her, and peered sharply. His hand gently pulling her forward. 

“Hold up-” Rey scoffed tightly gripping his fingers. She wasn't letting go anytime soon but she really wondered what the hell she gotten herself into. “This is really suspicious, and what you were saying in there-” 

Kylo frame twirled stilling her words. She swallowed flickering her gaze up and taking in his urgent eyes. The brandy light against the forest green. Rey bit her lip, and fixated her gaze to the bark. She desperately wanted to escape the torment of his eyes. She couldn't deny him or his power over her.

This was to deep, and she was falling first sight. Her love was always cruel. She inwardly bristled over the fact. It could never be normal standards. It was messy, and complicated. _Just keep me okay_ Rey inwardly prayed. 

“I-” Kylo dark brows furrowed accessing her. “I just need you to run” He said bringing her closer to his chest. She sighed invading his space. Rey allowed his hand to grip her elbow spinning her around. “Stay quiet, and never leave my side” Kylo said gently.   
Rey nodded feeling the effects of his words. She weakly pressed her lips together, and their shoes were the only sound in the forest. Rey stilled her breath peering around. 

She expected the psycho ginger to pop up. _Like chucky_ … Rey darted her gaze gripping pale fingers.   
Kylo squeezed her fingers absently in response and Rey finally began to calm over the convulsions of her heart- 

Kylo body swirled protecting her instantly, Rey lost her footing clumsily, and his hand swiftly gripped her waist stilling her against him. Rey clamped her hand over her mouth.   
His broad arms shooting out holding her securely against him. Rey clung to him and allowed his fingers to grip tightly against her sweater. 

Rey sewed her eyelids shut, and began to count to thirty inwardly. 

The grip on Rey's sweater tightened dangerously Rey thought of the fabric tearing. Rey stilled her breath not stealing a peek. 

“Kylo Ren”   
Rey recognized the voice instantly. It belonged to the red head. He seemed utterly upset, and gritted his name bitterly. Rey eyes popped open, and her head turned attempting to peek. Kylo's broad arm raised higher as the red heads attention shifted.   
To her. 

“I cannot seem to think that-” He sneered peering at his fingernails “You are protecting this creature” He said furrowing his brows madly. The man scoffed to the dirt and moss.

Rey eyes bulged at the reference of her being a creature. _Fuck you, I'm no creature_ Rey inwardly barked glaring at the dirt. Kylo shoulders tensed and his body shifted. Rey followed peering at his boots.   
Kylo stance turned defensive, and his silence spoke louder than words. 

“You're serious?” Pale blue eyes narrowed, and he dryly peered on. 

“I will kill you” Kylo said his body turning slightly cornering Rey against the tree. Her head turned staring all around. The rocks scrapping her ankles. Rey took in the damp ground slipping casually against the moss.   
Kylo gripped her in a unrecognizable speed, and snapped her to his back. Her chest meeting the impact roughly. Rey winced softly gripping him. Kylo cornering her into a corner of the forest. 

“It is either us or her, Kylo” He spat peering on disgusted. The man held a true aura of disdain, and his sneer caused him to look unattractive. 

“Her” Kylo held no hesitation in choosing his next words. 

The man scoffed completely frazzled. “How dare you-” He raged taking a step forward. 

The man took several steps, and Kylo reacted viciously. 

It could not be processed by the human eye. Rey kept her gaze on the black figure, and watched as Kylo legs bend kicking out the legs of the man. The man back met the dirt coughing wickedly. The impact caused rocks to scatter, and the birds to take flight leaving the trees. Rey sucked in her breath urging her eyes to keep up. Kylo hand lowered gripping the mans throat. 

The man coughed against the hold, and his hands clawed at Kylo's forearms.claws of fingernails, and Rey wondered how she had not noticed. _Holy shit_

“I said I would kill you” Kylo murmured peering down at him. The man arms waved pathetically scratching. Kylo sighed heavily, and his hands twisted swiftly-  
A unrecognizable sound. _Crack_. 

The decapitated head met the ground rolling against the fog. It disappeared from Rey's sight, and she blinked- 

And lost all train of thought. Her eyes widening claiming the tears that have been wanting to spill. She choked on wanted breaths and pointed lamely to the fog. “You -” She gawked licking her lips tempting words. 

Kylo hands clenched at his sides and he turned walking in small circles. His veins popping in his forearms. He shook out his arms, and rolled his neck. “I killed him” He finished her sentence glancing purposefully at her. 

Rey gulped several breaths and blinked feeling the tears drip from her sockets. “Oh my god” She cried hysterical. She rubbed at her stomach praying the contents of her stomach don't escape her. She inhaled greedily calming her heart rate. 

Kylo glared murderously at the ground. “He was going to hurt you” He said. “I was not going to let that happen” He raises his shoulders and helplessly peers on. His brandy eyes hardening over the sight of her tears. “Don't cry”. 

Rey's tears streamed down her face stubbornly, and she refused to rub them away. She locked eyes and forced her gaze. “Don't tell me not to cry” She said. 

Kylo sighed heavily, and peered away setting his jaw. “I will do it again” 

Rey caught her breath over hearing such a promise. A promise or a warning? Rey took her cue once more and twirled her body away from him. She cried to the moss and scrambled to a pace. Her throat working dangerously. The lump a cruel ball claiming attention. 

Rey skidded as Kylo landed right in front of her. His frame raising to a full stance. Rey peered back to the place he stood. Her breath choking in her throat. She whipped her gaze planting her hazel eyes. She held the urge to scream.   
Kylo face hardened and he stood straighter. 

“Rey-” He whispered. 

“What the fuck?” Rey shrieked over the sight of him just falling- jumping over her very casually, and easily. She shrunk away from his approaching hands and fumbled back. “No-” She shifted away. 

“Please, Rey” Kylo whispered taking small steps. “You're not safe here” 

“Yeah” Rey screamed exasperated over the man. “It's you” She pointed at his broad chest. She clenched her hand realizing her hand shook violently. “You” She faltered blinking away the confusion. 

“I will answer all of your questions, I promise” Kylo urged suddenly approaching her tensing. His gaze lifting to the tree line. The branches bulky above him. His eyes rolled in sideways, and his jaw twitched. “We aren't alone” He snapped his gaze. 

“Kylo-” Rey has had enough and this crazy man. She shied away from his arms and ducked away from him. “I am not going anywhere with you” She promised setting her jaw. Her jaw shaking as her hysteria roared within. 

Kylo bared his teeth, and the sight crazed both of them. Kylo hand rolled and he began to curse violently. His lips moving in a impossible speed. Rey peered closely inspecting his full lips. “Fucking- fuck-” His clad chest appeared inches away from her and walked her directly into the tree. 

Her back meeting the bark causing her to cry slightly in pain. She winces bracing her body, her hazel eyes darting taking in his raised face to the tree line. “Hold on to me” He said to the branches. 

“No” Rey answered. 

Kylo lowered his gaze and took her arms. His hands looping around his neck forcing her hold. Her hands loosely gripping the fabric of his shirt. Kylo hands trailed over her waist and slowly grasped her jeans pulling her closer. He peered up to the tree before glancing back down at her. Brandy eyes sharply accessing her. “Hold on tight” 

“What-” 

Kylo brought her towards his chest, his hand wrapping around her waist securing her. He pushed off against the forest ground, and Rey felt the wind lift the strands of her hair. Kylo's entire body soaring until he lands thumping on a tree bark. He peers hitting the tree intending the support. He steadies them both.

Rey head swims peering blankly down.  
Way, way, way down. Rey peers back clamping the yelp wanting to escape. She shifts unbalanced for a moment and feels cool hands press against her back. She snaps her attention and finds his gaze. “Holy shit” She whispers staring at the beautiful pale man. 

His eyes flickering down to the ground before returning to hazel. His lips raising in a flicker of a grin. He nods his head along peering at Rey.   
Rey opens her mouth and a light bewildered sound escapes. A squeal of real confusing excitement. She marvels staring at the curious man and his unexplainable ways. 

“What was that?” Rey wondered her patience disappearing. She turns her frame to him and stands inches away from his broad chest. He peers down meeting her gaze. 

“I jumped” He answered taking in her beam of bewilderment. He marveled down at her, and smiled gently. “What else?” He wondered feeling generous. 

“Why can you jump that high?” Rey wondered breathless. “What else can you do?” She wondered eyeing him. 

“Everything” Kylo smiled allowing her to invade his personal space. Rey blinked forming her next question. She pondered his response. 

“What's everything?” She wondered tilting her head up. 

Kylo muses pursing his lips. His brandy eyes dancing with amusement. 

“Who are you?” Rey presses for the millionth time that day. The question reeling her bones, and causing a own obsession to work its way within her. 

“Kylo Ren” Kylo answered patiently meeting her gaze. He smoothed his expression taking in her twitchy lips. “And you are…?” He prompt. 

Rey opened her mouth and peered back down, her fear of heights squashed by this man. She choked on her snicker. “Rey Kenobi, and I can't fly” She breathed shooting him a pointed expression. 

Kylo chest vibrated, and he coughed some laughter. 

“I am not asking the right questions” Rey swallowed, the words escaping her mouth without thought. She grew light headed over the idea, and surrealism. The light chill air meeting her face as she gazes on top of a tree. 

Rey could see the city from where she stood. It was causing a wide set of hazel eyes greedily taking in her surroundings. The lights from the city twinkled ahead of them illuminating them both. 

“Then ask them” Kylo urged gazing intently. 

Rey shook her head, her lips vanishing in between teeth. Hazel eyes dim against the bark of brown. “No” She whispered. 

“Why not?” 

Rey snapped her gaze hearing the astonishment in his tone. Her lips twitching sucking in a breath. “Cause” She raised her shoulders.   
His fingers pressed against her waist and he leaned closer. 

“Ask” Kylo whispered against her ear lobe. “I'll tell you anything” 

Rey lowly breathed. Her heart beating viciously, she slowly trained her gaze sideways and took in his moles lining his cheek. “I'm scared of the answer” She sighed peering at his full lips. 

“I will not hurt you” Kylo whispered intently searching her face. He stressed urging his brandy brown eyes.

“I-” Rey swallowed, and grew tired of it. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He would have a million times already. He wouldn't have saved her. Kylo was pressing her to ask him. He pleaded with her, raising the one question lingering in her mind. 

Rey hazel eyes narrowed. 

“What are you?” 

It left her lips, and it sounded rash and idiotic but it seemed sane in seeing what was possible to Kylo Ren. Her heart thumping against her throat as his full plump lips twitched suppressing a smile.   
He lowered his head and she wasn't able to peer into his brandy color eyes. He breathed carefully through his nose and lifted his gaze.

He seemed sheepish, and a little amused. 

“I am a vampire”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Kylo blurted it out, and the elephant is no longer in that red room. 
> 
> Ah, so Hux is dead. Finito. Kylo doesn't play and he will kill everyone. But ... he also killed Hux ... yikes. That will def bite Kylo in the ass pretty soon. 
> 
> And don't forget about Kylo and Rey having friends down below ;-) 
> 
> Hi!! CaraRose, and Chai my two favs who love boosting my writing ego. 
> 
> Gimme love!!! 
> 
> I love you all thank you so much for the kudos. 
> 
> Anyone miss Tonight you're mine?


	6. Daisy

Rey’s laughter rang softly off the treetops. Her fingers wrapping around a pale broad arm. Rey clung gripping Kylo lightly. She laughed throwing her head back, and feeling the laughter reel her bones caused hysterical giggles. Rey snorts, and her laughter dies in her throat. She steals a timid glance, and found light brandy eyes analyzing her. Rey frame shifts, and she's raising her eyebrow. 

Rey lips faltered suppressing the smile. “You're a what-?” She wondered sighing her laughter away. 

“A vampire” Kylo answered peering down at her lips. A own smile etching his lips. Rey giggled pressing her fingers into his forearm. Rey breathed peering up at him. A adoring smile from the sight. Rey sighed tilting her head sideways. 

Kylo Ren was super cute but super insane. Rey laughed stealing another peek at him. 

“You don't believe me?” He furrowed his brows. His throat humming as his eyes flickered up toward the night sky. He sighed deeply returning his gaze to hazel. 

“No” Rey blushed madly peering up and meeting his gaze. She twitched her lips, and narrowed her eyes. “Should I believe you-” 

Rey words cut off dramatically as his pale arm shoots out pushing her against the bark. “Kylo-” Rey screamed as her grip on the bark slipped-

Kylo’s hand landed on her shoulder. His face leaning toward hers. His full lips twitching as his fingers gripped. Kylo met wide horrified hazel eyes, and _pushed_

Rey screamed bloodily as her arms frail widely. She dropped from the bark swiftly. Rey was falling toward the moss and dirt. 

She hears a musical laugh and then- 

He catches her swiftly appearing on a bark. His arm wrapping around her before her nikes touches the dirt. Rey's scream cutting short as his cool hands wrap protectively around her waist. Rey meets a broad chest roughy, and grips the black shirt tightly. Her intake of breath a squeal of a noise. 

Rey gasped peering below dumbly confused, and she snapped her attention to brandy eyes. She gulped several breathes praying for a slower heart rate. She was going to faint. Her skull willing to explode. His pale fingers gripped her causing Rey to gasp under the touch. 

“Do you believe me now?” He wondered smug for a moment. His eyes cooly accessing her reaction. Brandy on hazel. Rey allowed her fingers smooth over his chest, and she was gripping him once again. Her head peering below. 

“I -” Rey faltered and shook her head bewildered. She swallowed gaining time to find the actual words. “I don't know what to say” She whispered to a solid chest. “What am I suppose to say?” She questioned crazed over the idea. She was helpless in her reaction. Her brain was putty, and it was all his fault. Rey grumbled inwardly darting her gaze. 

“I have never told anyone-” Kylo breathed leaning his face toward her. He pressed his teeth together, and narrowed his eyes in slits. “A human-” His brows furrowing thoughtful. “I never told anyone what I am” He murmured. 

_Oh my god, he's a fucking vampire_

Rey stole a breath, and realized he just carelessly threw around _human_. Her nose scrunched. “Why are you telling me?” She wondered. Rey thought of all possibilities.

A twitchy full mouth, and Kylo presses closer to her. He smiles softly peering down into hazel eyes. Rey unblinkingly fell under his gaze, and she was so helpless to the effects of brandy. His close proximity raises the flesh on her skin. Rey shakes involuntarily suppressing the cold-  
And his intense gaze. 

Kylo peers calculating to her sweater. Rey lowers her gaze and shifts the sweater closer to her hands. “Are you cold?” He whispers ranking his gaze over her. Rey stills the blush willing to form. She gently shakes her head. _No_.  
Her body moved closer. Her frame inching. 

“I'm okay” Rey softly said. 

“I wanted to tell you-” Kylo finally answered after a moment. Rey snaps her hazel eyes, and searches his face. His expression calm and open. He meets her gaze, and sighs. “Have I frightened you endlessly?” He quirked his brow, and those lips twist in a wicked grin. 

Rey worked against a dry throat. She swallowed flickering her eyes down catching the grin. She bristled amused by him. “No” Rey answered shaking her head and raising her chin up. “Not yet” 

Hands appeared hovering over her shoulders, and Rey darted her eyes. She dazedly met his gaze, and controlled her expression in hopes of seeming causal. Kylo fingers pressed gently into her sweater skin. “When will it be?” He wondered brushing his fingertips against her sweater. Rey shivered, a slight cool breaking the tree tops. 

His hands vanished in a blink. Rey snapped her gaze, and found them planted at his sides. Rey bit down on her frown. “You want me to be afraid?” She wondered tilting her head and examining him.

Kylo lips quirked at the corners, and he imitated her head tilt. “It would be easier” He pursed his lips, and narrowed his gaze away. “You're a confusing little daisy” He peered on intending his gaze steadily. 

Rey blushed softly under his gaze, and felt her face pink. She sighed escaping his gaze. “You're confusing” She retorted mumbling. Kylo lowly chuckled inching closer to her. 

“And very witty” Kylo added whispering. Rey smiled darting her eyes to brandy. She stifled a laugh. Kylo hummed softly filling the silence between them. His brandy eyes light. “But I do not want you to be afraid” His full lips lowering. 

Rey inwardly sighed peering up. She nodded gently. “I'm not” She promised lifting her gaze and meeting brandy. Kylo softly smiled under her gaze. 

“Kylo-” Rey intended to flood him with questions, she pressed closer to him and felt his fingers grip her waist. His fingers spreading over her waist as he peered down. He pursed his lips and his head turned. 

“Those mongrels” Kylo gritted his teeth glaring sideways.  
Rey furrowed her brows and peered following his glare. She raised herself on her toes peering over his broad shoulder. 

“Huh-?” Rey wondered twisting her face. She wanted to see.

Kylo glanced down, and sighed. “We have to move” He murmured. “They caught my scent” He grimaced twitching his lips. Rey gawked leaning her head back so he can witness her crazed expression.  
Kylo sighed impatiently and gripped her hand lacing their fingers. “It's the pact-” He sighed dramatically searching for the floor. “The wolves” He flustered tugging on her arm gently. “That hero will smell you're scent and try some scheme” Kylo growled his eyes narrowing in slits. 

Rey floored with crazed bewilderment. “Wolves?” She echoed squeaking the words. The nikes inching toward him scrapping against the bark, Kylo grip hardened absently and he peered away.  
Kylo blinked and his eyes squinted. He peered intently into the trees and Rey examined his hard glare crossing his face. 

“You're safe” Kylo reminded softly gripping her hand. 

Rey nodded her head grasping his words carefully. Her frame leaning closer. “Are you telling me werewolves are real?” She whispered scanning the treetops for a actual wolf grazing a branch. Kylo sucked in a breath, and whipped his stare to hers. 

He peered down meeting hazel. “It's all real, Rey” He answered darting his gaze to her lips. Rey mouth parted and she took her time in comprehending his words. Rey swallowed the trivia and inwardly shook the hysteria away. _Great— of course_ Rey nodded. 

Kylo peered on intently taking in her clear acceptance. He shifted searching her face. A frown lowering his lips. “Such a different daisy—” He marveled “Aren't you, Rey?” He twitched his lips. 

Rey blinked and nodded her head dazed. “I suppose” She whispered holding his fingers gently. “What are we going to do?” She wondered stealing a glance below. Rey grimaced down at the dirt and rocks. What were they going to do? 

Kylo straightened against the tree, and gave her a thoughtful expression. His full lips pursing. “I was going to lead the alpha away from you-” Kylo mused for a moment. “I haven't killed a wolf in years” He floored peering down. 

Rey shook her head tired of the killing. “Stop” She sighed. “We can run—” 

Kylo laughed softly interrupting her. Rey held her breath taking in his amusement. His voice lingering in the silence. His laughter a musical bell. “Run?” He echoed weakly. Rey grumbled peering away. “No, my pretty daisy” He sighed heavily. 

Rey darted her gaze and took in the effects of her heart rate. His words stilling her heart purposely. _Pretty?_ Rey weakly blushed. Kylo lowered his head in a gentle nod. She bristled under his gaze, and found the bark to be very interesting. “We can stay up here” Rey suggested. 

Kylo cleared his throat. “For the moment” He said flatly. 

Rey scrunched her face to the dirt, and scraped her Nike along the bark. She traced along the bark carefully drawing patterns. “Be careful” Kylo whispered holding her fingers. 

“Wouldn't you just catch me?” Rey grinned peering at the bark.  
“Still-” Kylo said inching to her. “I want you to be careful”. 

Rey glanced and fell under his gaze. She grew weak at the sight of his light eyes. Her chest contracting weakly. “You are a one of a kind” Rey sighed softly. 

“We both are” Kylo murmured peering ahead. “I am just a vampire—” Brandy eyes narrowed to hers “You're the human” He trained his gaze, and tilted his head. “One of a kind is putting it in lamest terms” Kylo murmured gazing. 

“Stop calling me a human” Rey winced. “I'm still getting use to this” She scoffed straightening over the bark. Kylo grinned holding her carefully at his side. “And how do you smell them-?” Rey wondered pressing against him. Rey searched his face and found his lifted cheek. 

“Humans—?” Kylo glanced, his brandy eyes dancing mischievously. Rey rolled hazel deeply amused by this man vampire. “The wolves?” Kylo wondered raising his eyebrows. Rey nodded turning apprehensive. Kylo smiled down at her, and stole a breath. “I just do” He sighed twitching his lips. 

Rey pouted at such a vague answer and Kylo leaned toward her lips. His head lowering taking in curvy mouth. Rey giggled leaning away from him. He only pulled her closer to him, and widened his eyes pointedly. “I said be careful” He growled lowly. 

Rey stilled in his embrace. Her lower stomach turning feeling the effects of his deep voice. He held her close - so so close. Kylo seemed utterly content in her invading his personal space. And she did not mind. 

“Sorry” Rey offered sheepish. She leaned closer to him, and felt her timid heart faint in her ears. She began to piece the trivia of Kylo Ren. Her thoughts pinning her own feeling toward the man. Oh, Rey liked him already. Vampire or not.  
Rey still couldn't comprehend it. She convinced herself it might all be her imagination. Maybe, she was in a coma. The car crushing her in a pancake. _Don't wake me up_. 

Rey heart began to race as brandy eyes turn intently. Kylo nose skimmed over her neck as his head lowered. He invaded her close proximity, and trailed his gaze along her neck. “Your heart-” He whispered. “What's wrong?” He questioned peering to hazel. 

Rey swallowed the laugh willing to escape. She cursed her traitorous heart to the pits. Rey breathed calming her rash heartbeat. “Nothing” Rey chirped pursing her lips. Kylo eyed her suspiciously ranking his gaze. “Cheater” Rey muttered. _He can hear your heart_ She curtly reminded. 

Kylo deeply sighed.  
“The alpha left—” Kylo informed peering closely before pulling away from her frame. Rey stole a obvious breath of relief and felt her limbs loose the tension. “We can go” He said taking her hands. 

Rey stepped into his embrace and held his blacked torso gently. Her head lifting to meet his sought gaze. His lips twitched. “Hold on-” Kylo whispered his lips inches away. 

Rey heart screamed a protest and her arms limped around his neck. She nodded “Gotcha” She lowered her gaze. This time — Rey sewed her eyelids tightly close and welcomed the slightly breeze in meeting the moss. Rey opened her eyes in time to watch Kylo's boot meet the dirt. His arms loosening gently. 

Kylo settled her on the ground, and laced their fingers together. His body turning for the clearing- 

Then suddenly — In a instant his spine turned ridged. Kylo's breath catching as his eyes hardened. His teeth flashed as a vicious growl escapes his lips.  
Rey's anxiety lifted and soared higher than any bird. 

Kylo head lowered glaring murderously. “Show yourself” He hissed through clenched teeth. He fingers tightening over Rey's grasp. He pulled her closer. He peered sideways and took in the rattle of trees. “I hear you” Kylo snapped. 

The trees thinned allowing passage— Yes, magically. _Thinned_. Rey feeling the effects of fainting at the sight. Thank the gods Kylo managed a grip on her. _Harry fucking potter_ Rey inwardly shook. 

The trees leaves and twigs soaring. The wind picking up a eerie speed. 

Kylo barked his grip vanishing. Rey gawked jumping at the sight. Her hands clenching her sides. “Warlock” Kylo screamed shooting forward. Rey moved forward instantly following Kylo she couldn't see him—

Kylo frame invisible- he moved beyond the human eye. Until he froze appearing suddenly in the forest. Rey moved forward reaching for him. Kylo limbs moved slowly against the —hold? Rey took cautious steps forward and peered—

It was a boy barely her age. His flesh blending in the darkened woods, his teeth a blinding white as his lips worked quickly. His eye sockets a crimson black. He was chanting something and Rey knew well enough to know warlock means witch — _right ?!_. 

Rey shot forward moving toward the guy. His hand raised and his head turned. 

Rey locked gazes as the black left the pupils allowing dark brown to enter. The man caught his breath meeting Rey's gaze. Her limbs freezing as the mans head tilted—  
He turned for Kylo and narrowed his gaze. 

Kylo fingers turned clawing slowly against the invisible hold. He growled malicious knowing Rey was approaching him. “Let him go” Rey screamed. 

The man eyes softened tremendously, and his hand shifted toward Kylo, he pushed— and Kylo growled pushing against the hold. “I can't” He answered. Rey allowed her jaw to set and she ranked the dirt for a source of saving. 

“I said let him go” Rey said stomping her foot against the dirt. The man barely passing twenty followed her foot, and scoffed clearly taken aback. 

“Listen peanut—” He scoffed. 

Rey lowered her frame quickly and grasped a hard rock. She brought her arm up and threw the stone with all of her might. The rock smacked right against the mans forehead causing his head to tilt back. “Ow—” He blinked his hand lowering—

And Kylo was free from the grasp. His body lurching for the man. His teeth grinding together. Kylo's shoots forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARLOCK FINN
> 
> -crying- 
> 
> Broke it into two chapters.


	7. Too much

Rey took notice of the blurring silhouette meeting Kylo's broad frame instantly. Kylo didn't manage a step before the lean figure flashed into the clearing. A bare torso knocked into Kylo, and Rey screamed at the sight—

Kylo head snapped peering directly at her.   
And then he was moving swiftly toward the bent man grinning against the moss. “Thought I left?” The half naked man flashed his teeth. 

Rey oddly took in the mans bare chest and noted the dark curls mopping his head. Rey head swirled leaning away from the scene cautiously.   
The warlock took notice and moved urgently towards Rey, she braced herself and felt him grab her hand. “Let's go” He screamed pulling her to a run. 

Rey shook her head and attempted to plant her nikes in the dirt. _No no no no. Kylo-_ She inwardly thought, weak over him circling the clearing. Kylo head turned forcing his gaze— 

His attention drifting once more and Rey watched horrified over the naked torso shooting forward- 

“REY” Kylo screamed reacting hotly. 

Rey shook over the warlocks grip and peered behind reaching for Kylo. “No-” Rey yelled pleadingly. She couldn't fathom the idea of her being pulled away from him. “Stop. Let go of me”

The warlock pulled roughly and Rey pushed against him causing another reaction. He hesitated gaining his balance. Rey clenched her teeth and began to hit him. She whacked his arm several times. His grip loosening attempting to block her blows.   
Rey pushed roughly, and knocked him right on his ass. “Get off of me” Rey bared her teeth and took off without a thought. 

Rey bolted blindly pushing away the ferns cutting at her face. Her heart a wild panic in her chest, she ran stumbling against the moss. She peered around taking in the moon clear in the night sky— Rey eyebrows raised, disappearing to her hairline. She marveled over the grey glowing moon. Such a beautiful sight. It promised her such a supernatural night. Rey's eyes narrowed—  
The trees beside her brushes, jolting leaves from their branch. Rey manages a glance and finds the bared man keeping pace right beside her several feet away. Rey clenches and wills her limbs forward. _Put on a shirt_ Rey sourly thinks taking a sharp turn. She scraps against the moss and shoots forward peering back. 

She grins as the werewolf zooms passes not having enough time in turning down the path. Rey clearly understands her chances, and knows she can't outrun a freaking werewolf. _I can try_ Rey pushes as the muscles in her legs scream bloodily. The air burning her lungs as her nikes get beaten by the dirt. 

Rushing of footsteps approach and Rey yelps peering behind—  
The warlock seems to be catching up with her. Rey eyes widen over his bloody face. The blood dripping below his forehead. _Oh, I am soooo sorry_ Rey winced realizing the rock was held accountable. Rey peers ahead training her gaze to the path. Her legs thumping against the dirt. 

“FINN” Screams through the forest. A desperate plea and Rey limbs freeze. She trips over her own two feet. Rey skids against the dirt planting herself firmly. She catches her breath twirling around. 

Rey clamps her hand over her mouth suppressing the scream willing to escape. 

“Kylo” Rey whispers through her fingers. She shakes her head slightly peering into brandy. Her limbs are frozen. 

The werewolf crashes through the lining, and immediately bared his teeth at the vampire gripping the warlocks throat. Kylo stands looming behind the wide eyed warlock. Kylo nails hovering over the young mans neck.   
Kylo peers silently to the werewolf and brings his face toward the warlocks neck. Kylo inhales deeply dragging his nose along-

The werewolf hisses maliciously inching toward the pair. “Hmmm” Kylo sings rolling his neck. “I wouldn't” He sings tapping a single finger against the throat. 

Rey eyes bulged and she takes steps forward. 

“Rey” Kylo murmured claiming her attention instantly. She inhaled sharply and crashed her fingers together soothingly. “Walk over to me”. 

The werewolf peers slowly. His head turning sideways as his brown eyes rank her in. “A human rolling with a vampire-” He breathes directing the words to her. He scoffs “Is she compelled to love you-?” 

He does not get another word in as the finger drags along the warlock neck. The witch winces keeping his throat still. Kylo fixed his gaze staring at the line of blood clotting the throat. He purrs contently over the cut, and seeks the werewolves horrified gaze. 

Kylo licks his lips in a grin. 

The werewolf drops in a defense stance, and growls fiercely. His brown eyes darting to the warlock. His eyelids wide- his fingers pressing together inching towards them. 

Rey moves her gaze away feeling the effects of a fainting spell. She blinks the hysteria away. _Compelled-?_ crosses her thought process. 

Kylo hand grips the warlock neck. He breathes through his nose timidly and narrows his brandy  eyes. “Rey” Kylo said gritting the words. His jaw working dangerously. 

“Let him go-” Rey moves forward approaching Kylo and the warlock. She lowers her gaze and meets soft brown eyes. Her chest heaving, Rey peers back up, and plants herself in front of Kylo cautiously. Rey stand in the middle of a vampire and werewolf. 

 _Oh, fuck_ Rey curses weakly peering calm through her ratchet facade. 

Kylo throat contracts dangerously from where he stands. He growls peering to Rey widely. Kylo grips the witches throat and heaves him. Kylo takes broad steps forward toward Rey- 

She screams raising her hands up. Her heart contracting weakly at the sight. “Stop it-” Rey shrieks as the man gurgles against the clenched hand.   
Kylo halts completely. His breathing hard against the young mans head. His eyes searching hers. Wide completely derange brandy eyes. 

Rey gulped greedy breaths. “Please, put him down” She said softly urging her head in a nod. Kylo hand tightened instinctively, and  Rey gasped shaking her head. “No” She pleaded peering quickly to the warlock.   
The warlock breathed carefully through his mouth, and kept his brown eyes on Rey. She raised her hands up, and approached Kylo and him.

“You're going to hurt him” Rey said choking over the idea. 

Kylo lips twisted, and his brandy eyes darted sideways. He pressed closer, and the warlock flinched. “I know” He said through gritted teeth. Kylo blinked bringing brandy eyes to her. 

Rey stilled on her intake of breath. “I don't want you to—” She hesitated peering down at the dirt and rocks. Kylo chuckled softly and Rey heart dropped peering up startled. “You don't have to” She said. 

“I want to” Kylo said tilting his head. “He hurt you” His lips thinning in a hard line. His brow furrowing as the words sealed into the air. Kylo chest heaved and a sharp breath escaped. 

The werewolf began to pace causing Rey heart failure. “God damn it, Kylo” Rey yelled complete furious over his sadistic ways. Kylo snapped his gaze, and she met a curvy full mouth. Kylo eyes flashing and Rey clenched her teeth meeting his brandy eyes- 

Rey sighed loosing all tension in her body. She rolled her shoulders and braced herself against the dirt. Kylo immediately caught on, his brandy eyes darting to her.   
Rey lips raised gently at the reminder of him always watching her- somehow. 

Rey simply removes herself from the equation.  
Her frame darting sideways as she takes off in a rush. She runs leaving the werewolf and vampire and warlock - - _Jesus Christ_ Rey pushes her legs running erratically. 

The leaves bristled causing Rey to glance back startled at the noise. She brought her head back in time to meet the flashing figure ghosting in on her. Rey's tangled in a pale arm embrace and Kylo picks her up from under her arms. He forces her stare and she flinches from the glare twitching his face. “You—” He breathes stomping into the dirt. He snarls into her face and Rey leans away terrified over his tight grip. 

Rey kicks her legs against him. “I had to-” She pushes against his hold stubbornly. “Please don't—” She cries pleadingly in his embrace. 

Rey lands against the dirt, and the breath is knocked from her lungs. 

Kylo body recoils from her, and he sharply turns his body. “I can not believe you” He hisses forcing his stare to the dirt. “How selfish of you to just run-” He whips his head gritting the words. “So carelessly” His jaw tightens and he swiftly approaches her. 

Kylo takes her hand and pulls her to a stance. Rey meets his solid chest and feel her chest contract. Rey breathes calmly over a erratic heart. She allows his fingers to lace through hers. Her relief of him being safe reeling her bones. “What happened to them—?” Her thoughts traveling to the werewolf and warlock. 

Kylo hovers above her, and lowers his gaze fiercely peering into hazel. “I killed them” He spat grimacing over her wide eyes. Rey squeezes his hand in her grasp and Kylo twitches his gaze and peers scoffing at their hands. 

“I can't believe you—” Rey hisses through her clench teeth. “You didn't have to-” She shakes her hand against his hold. Her hazel eyes popping. Kylo throws his head back groaning lowly to the sky. 

“Of all the fucking gods— Why are you here?” Kylo demanded cursing before glaring to the forest. 

Rey furrowed her brows before snapping her gaze following after his glare. She straightened her posture and attempted to peer in the darkened forest. _My human eyes_ Rey inwardly winced. Kylo hands pulling her closer brought her attention to him. She returned her stare and grew nervous all over again. 

“I want to know she's okay” 

And the warlock stepped out from the his hidden corner of the forest. The leaves turning under his boots. His gaze searched Rey's for a moment. “Are you okay?” He directed the question and Kylo hissed raising his eyebrows. 

“Careful” Kylo said glaring. 

“I'm okay” Rey chirped completely frazzled over the witch. She narrowed her eyes to the intense vampire and squeezed his hand. “You're alive” She said dryly peering closely to Kylo. 

The warlock smiled softly. “Yes, you ran off and he followed” He glanced to Kylo and twitched his lips. Rey noticed the werewolf pacing behind the warlock and neared closer to Kylo's side. Rey felt horrible for using his own weakness against him. And it was _her_ Rey peered up searching his gaze. 

_Kylo flickered his eyes and met her gaze willingly.  
He sighed bristling sharply. “I also told you two to leave” He flickered his eyes pointedly. The warlock sighed nodding his head, and scratched his temple forcing a grimace. _

Yes, I know” He said sourly. “I just..” He glanced directly at Rey, and Kylo head twitched dangerously. He took a step forward leaning on his leg. He flashed his teeth reminding the warlock once more. The witch sighed peering down before shaking his head. “Something is coming” He said.  

Silence overtook the forest crippling the anxiety within Rey. The bird ceasing sound as the woodsy animals turned silent. The warlock gaze searched the forest seeming spooked by this as well. Kylo twisted his face and pulled Rey closer. “Yeah, the end” He finished dryly pulling Rey with him. “I heard it all before” Kylo murmured. “You know who these forests belong to—” Kylo's vein popped as his head snapped to the witch. “I should kill you both for entering” Kylo lips raised. 

“Absolutely not” Rey chimed in peering around Kylo's broad body. She shook her head and tried smiling at the warlock. “He won't kill you- I swear” She said.  

Kylo sighed cursing softly. “Rey, please” He said whispering. Rey raised her chin and planted herself closer to him. “Shh” Rey answered.  

“What's coming?” Rey questioned utterly curious. 

The werewolf hissed stepping into the small clearing. He approached the warlock and stood closely beside him. “The end” The warlock said suppressing a laugh. 

Kylo rolled his eyes, and peered bored to his fingers. “I'm killing them. In one—” He began dryly. Rey took the time to roll her own hazel eyes- she directed her stare to Kylo and clenched her jaw. 

"What do you mean the end?” Rey wondered snapping her gaze to the warlock. She ignored the glaring man beside her.  

“I been brought word, a powerful being is coming” The witch said fixing his gaze to the dirt. His brown eyes wide allowing a somber expression to cross. The werewolf tightened his jaw beside him and flickered his gaze away.   
_It must be serious_ Rey gazed at their reaction growing anxious.

“From who?” Rey wondered taking a step toward them both. Her heart clenching over his startled eyes.  

“Two” Kylo remained his countdown.  

The warlock darted his gaze to the vampire. He swallowed. “They're dead. It was a message from the other side” He informed. Rey eye sockets  widened trying to comprehend what he just said. She allowed a bristle of excitement, and the warlock titled his head. “You don't know” He astonished. 

Rey shook her head from side to side. “No” She beamed marveling over them both. She moved her gaze searching the werewolf face and saw his brown eyes twitch. The curls on his head sheltering leaves and twigs. He stood completely content in a chilly forest. 

The warlock smiled peering to the werewolf. “She has no clue, Poe” He said murmuring. Rey scoffed peering amused. 

"Three”  

Kylo body vanishes beside her, and Rey reacts jumping testily. “- oh my god” Leaves her lips searching for the figure. 

A whirlwind begins and the warlock muses to the night sky. The leaves blowing in a chaotic wind. Rey gazes widely at the soaring leave particles. She trains her gaze searching for the vampire.  
Kylo appears hissing viciously before jolting forward. “Kylo! No—” Rey screams bloodily.  

A white light appears forcing Kylo several feet in the air. The force field knocking the vampire effortlessly. The warlock grins, lowering his hand and swiftly flicking his fingers away. The black leaves his sockets. “I wouldn't do that”.  

Rey rushes over to Kylo but he blindly raises to a stance. His teeth now- Rey peers startled over the canine gracing his full lips. His hands reaching for her. “Stop this—” she begs pleading her hazel eyes. She turns planting herself in front of the vampire.  

“Stop” Rey glares to the warlock and werewolf.  

Poe- that's his name- tilts his head. His lips raising in a smile. “Look at this” He points to Rey and Kylo. “Wow”  

“I'm looking” The warlock mutters beside him.  

Rey plants her shoes but her lips twitch shyly under their amazed gazes. She raises her chin, and forced herself to seem stern. “No more fighting” She trials her gaze along and frowns over the chuckling werewolf.  

“Sweetie, this fight has been going on for thousands of years” Poe snickers quietly. The vampire presses boldly against Rey- almost knocking her to the ground. She grabs Kylo's hand and squeezes his pale fingers. 

Rey grimaced over being called sweetie, and held her head higher. “Don't call her sweetie” The warlock said darting his gaze. Rey furrowed her brow and nodded agreeing with the warlock. 

The werewolf raised his lips passively, and nodded back to the warlock. 

“I don't care. I want to leave this forest with him—” Rey inclined her head gesturing to the vampire behind her. “Intact” She finished sourly. 

“Are you a blood whore?” Poe blurted.  

Rey gasped in hearing such a word. “A what-?” She choked frazzled. _I'm no whore_ She curiously thought. 

The vampire hisses lowly. A dangerous reminder. Rey eyes narrowed.  
_I swear Kylo, if you turn all murdery I will break up with you— wait are we dating ? Fuck it we are married after the night I had_ Rey inwardly rambled bashing her entire life. The vampire presses closely to her and Kylo hummed a throaty noise directly in her earlobe. 

“A compelled human for their food” The warlock sighs peering to the werewolf distastefully. The werewolf shrugs having no shame in his words.  

“No..” Rey blinks horrified. _Duh- he's a vampire! Blood equals food_. “Kylo's never” Rey informed confident over the subject. 

The warlock and werewolf gawk. Rey knows the look of disbelief. “Enough” Rey snapped feeling her body drain from the exhaustion. 

“No. No-” The warlock urgently said. “You just don't understand” He said drifting his gaze to the vampire leaning on Rey. The vampire raised a eyebrow smiling against Rey. “That's Kylo Ren”.  

Rey nodded seeming utterly confused. “Okay?-” She bewildered peered around. “And I'm Rey Kenobi” She introduced dryly. “Is that suppose to mean something?” She wondered bristling. 

The vampire lowly chuckled. “Witty little daisy” He whispered against her earlobe. Rey stomach sizzled hotly over his lips pressing against her lobe. She sighed forcing her gaze to the warlock. 

He blinked peering at Rey. He seemed uncomfortable. “You have no idea who he is” Poe scoffed shaking his head. He wore a sad expression, and Rey knew of that expression. It was usually worn when a doctor was delivering horrible news.. or a case worker informing you the adoption didn't pull through.   
Rey shook her head pressing her lips together.  

"Sure I do” She defended latching on to a finger. Kylo lowered his head and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He stood quietly behind her. “What are they telling me, Kylo?” She whispered stealing a peek.  

Brandy eyes flashed down meeting her gaze. “I'm a bad man” He pursed his lips. “I've been alive for a very long time—” His full lips twitching. Rey was just happy he lost his temper. “The stories follow” He raises a bulky shoulder. 

What stories?” She whispered peering contently.  

“Oh, no” Kylo shakes his head frowning. “I don't want you hearing such words” He lowered his gaze hiding from hazel.  

Rey sucked in a breath. _We’ll talk about it later_ She lamely thinks turning back for the witch and wolf. “Well” She raises her shoulders and gazes nonchalantly. “It's been a real treat. We are leaving” She decided enough is fucking enough. Her vampire will just have to zoom them away. _He has speed doesn't he?_ Rey brings her eyes to the vampire.  

The warlock shakes his head clearly amused. He chuckled brightening over Rey, and her clear fierceness. He grips the werewolf allowing a bark of laughter. “Oh, I like you” He excitedly said.  

Rey halted peering confusedly before laughter escaped. “Stop testing the vampire behind me” She widened her hazel eyes pointedly peering on. The warlock chuckled once more his eyes flashing.  

“Rey” The warlock nodded taking a step away. He grabbed the werewolf bringing the man to stumble. “It was a pleasure” He raised a cheek and glanced at the vampire. “You feel it” He said to Kylo. “Don't be naive” The warlock turned briskly stepping into the shadows. 

The werewolf nodded to Rey but fixated his stare to Kylo. His face twisting dangerously, he scowled at the vampire.   
Kylo winked a eyelid at the werewolf musing over folded arms. The werewolf laughed lowly. It was more a growl to Rey's ears. His teeth flashed before he followed the warlock deeper in to the forest.  

Silence over took them.   
Rey limbs shaking over the dying adrenaline. Her lump residing in her throat- clinging to the surface. She stared unblinkingly willing her tears to stay put- just for now. _Please_   

<

“I'm going to murder them” 

Rey stilled over his deep voice filling the clearing. She closed her eyes tightly, the tears rolling from her eyes and dropping down. She twirled facing the vampire. The tears blinding her vision until she blinks. Rey gathers a wicked cry of a breath and inhales. “Just stop it” She screamed.  

Rey approaches the vampire quickly stumbling into the dirt. Her footing clumsily as the tears drip from her sockets. Rey stumbles into a cool embrace and Kylo arms pull her toward his chest. His lips gracing her hairline as his hands attempts to sooth her. 

"No—” Rey cried pushing against him. “It's all your fault” 

Kylo eyelids clench and brandy vanishes. Rey cried harder over the harsh words leaving her mouth. “I don't want this” She hits his chest and feels the bubble of hysteria. “Kylo-” She blinks pressing her frame into him. “Kylo” She repeats crying even harder.   
Cool hands wrap around her protectively, and Rey presses into the contact. His fingers appearing swiping strands of hair away from her face. He peers down “I'm here” He whispers trailing his gaze over her face. He holds her securely against his chest.

He inhales her gently soothing her.  
Kylo lowers her, and they meet the dirt and moss. 

Rey cries softly in his embrace. 

“I'm sorry-” Rey sniffs choking over a cry. Her voice cracking as her thoughts slur against her skull. She pulls at the blacked torso and tightened her grips against the fabric.  

“Oh, my little daisy” Kylo whispers. “I'm so sorry” He gathers her and brings her closer to his chest. Rey clings to him pressing her cheek to his chest. “I should stay away”. 

“No” Rey cries completely growing more hysterical over the idea. “I just got you, I can't loose you” She jolts in his embrace and peers into brandy eyes. “I want you. I didn't mean it—” Rey blinked the tears streaming down her face. The hazel a cruel red in her eyes. “I pick you. Please, don't leave” She presses in to him.  

Kylo stares blankly to the dirt. “I would never. I am to selfish”. 

Rey arms wrap around his neck and she tugs against him. His head lowering against her hairline. “Please-” Rey nestled into him. Kylo hand lowers to her back and secures her to him. He frowns peering to the forest. She sniffs settling her cries into huffs of breaths.  

“Calm down” Kylo whispers running his hand through her copper hair. His eyes ranking in each strand. “It was to much. I'm sorry” He softly peered.  

Rey nodded into him and clung to him tiredly. “I'm sorry-” She’s interrupted by his shushing, and pressing lips to her forehead. Rey mouth falls agape feeling the cool touch. His lips pursing over her forehead kissing her gently. Rey heart jolts missing a beat and Kylo sucks in a breath peering down searching her face. 

Rey timidly meets his gaze, and blinks under brandy eyes. The tears have dried against her eyelids and cheeks causing her to look sickly. Kylo ranked his gaze and twitched his lips. 

Rey peers on growing paranoid over his blunt silence.  

Kylo moves suddenly- his frame leaning forward. He looms over her, and his arm appears supporting her neck as his calloused hands cupped her cheek. His breathing a ragged display as his jaw works angrily. He trials his brandy eyes over a petite face-   
High cheekbones that seem to be raised in a timely manner— a button nose perfectly sculpting her face— the freckles dotting her cheeks from the kiss of sun— heart shaped lips. He tore his gaze away.  

Rey was trapped under steady brandy eyes.   
She breathed dazedly enjoying the flicker of gold.  

“Sleep” Kylo whispered compelling his gaze into hazel 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> comments are much appreciated xx


	8. Questions

Rey awoke startled of ever falling asleep. Her body lifting in a panic, scrambling against the silk fabric of the covers. Before the panic could settle in her bones, a calloused hand cupped her cheek forcing her gaze- 

“Kylo”

Rey stated, touching his hand over her cheek. She sighed happily at the sight of brandy. Kylo presses his body against the bed, and inched toward her. “How are you feeling?” Kylo asked examining her closely. Rey caressed his hand gently and sighed. 

“I'm fine” She said removing her gaze. “I'm back in the red room” She stared at the stained walls idly disdain over his choice of paint color. She rubbed at her eyes, and felt the dried tears from her previous night. Her face burning from the reminder. Rey trained her gaze to the walls of the bedroom. 

“Yes” Kylo said nodding his gaze falling to the walls. “You don't enjoy the color?” He brought his gaze flickering his lips. Rey glanced timidly with raised cheeks. 

“No” Rey grimaced half heartily. She mused over his dancing eyes. It seemed he was only this way when they were alone. She moved closer to him and took a single finger. Kylo glanced momentarily bringing his gaze to hazel. Rey held on to the frigid finger, and hold the urge to shiver. 

“What's your favorite color?” Softly left his lips. 

“Lavender” Rey smiled peering closely at a full mouth. It curved at the edges and Kylo nodded his head gently. “What's yours?” Rey challenged enjoying his gawked expression. Kylo's face twisting as his eyes narrowed. Rey laughed squeezing his finger.

“I like your favorite color” Kylo said pursing his lips. His eyes darting to hers. “I like what you like”. 

“I like not killing people” Rey beamed a happy smile and tilted her head.

Kylo expression dropped dramatically- Rey wanted the academy to be delivered to him right away- his lips quirked and he laughed bristling. “Harsh” He commented. 

Rey hummed peering closely. “Let's talk-” 

“You just awoke” Brandy eyes widened. “Let's get you food?” He suggested raising a dark brow. Rey eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“Are you changing the subject with food?” She questioned. Kylo Ren nodded grinning wickedly. _He really was just missing the horns_ Rey reluctantly nodded her head. Her stomach craving eggs and toast. Kylo lips curved taking her hand. 

“I haven't made anyone food in one hundred and twenty six years” His eyes calculated to the ceiling before grinning down at her. “This should be entertaining”. 

Rey straightened against the silk. Her body jumping against the mattress excitedly. “Oh I wanna see” She scrambled against the bed. Rey squealed over Kylo's hands pulling her against his chest. He gathers her in his arms and walks them toward the door. His broad arms gently securing her. Rey laughs holding his forearms and angling her body. 

The device installed in the wall shines a metallic gleam and Kylo approaches it. He holds Rey and brings his lips to her earlobe. “And the password is?” He wonders grinning madly peering closely in observing her tilted head. 

Rey laughs softly at his wicked undertone. Hazel eyes flickering to him. She presses against the screen. Her finger work the screen gently. _1228_ Rey grins as the frame opens allowing a exit. She presses into Kylo and feels his fingers working her sides. 

Rey laughs as he twirls their body toward the door. His boot kicking it open further. Rey laughs feeling her body bolt from the bedroom. Inwardly she jolts feeling a slight breeze. Kylo moves blindly through the house. Rey sews her eyes shut stifling her laughter.  
Kylo holds her securely and lands in the kitchen smiling into her neck. “My queen” Kylo whispers into her earlobe. Rey reveals hazel and scrunches her nose.  
Her heart beating rapidly in her chest as his nose skims along her neck. His breath cool against her flesh. She sighs, leaning against the broad chest. 

The hold on Rey vanishes and Kylo steps away from her. He releases his hands and he presses his fingers together. His full mouth curving. “Go sit” He suggests spinning her toward the counter top. His hand landing on her rear and tapping lightly. 

Rey squeals smacking his hand away. Her cheeks burning. The mortifying thought of broad hands landing on her bum sent a warm sensation in the pit of Rey's stomach.  
She rushes toward the countertop only from Kylo grabby hands. His laughter filling the kitchen as she giggled steering clear. “Alright. Alright” She hoisted herself up on the stool and sighs her laughter away. She straightens under Kylo's smooth gaze.  
But finds herself grinning madly under his stare.

“There” Kylo raises a dark brow and sighs peering at her. “What are you in the mood for?” He wonders tilting his head. 

Rey rushes her gaze to the counter top. She counts the specks of marble as her thoughts turn—for the worse actually. _Hahahahaha. You_ rings loudly and Rey stifles in her laughter. Her face growing a flushed pink from his now grinning lips. “Bread—” Rey blurted. “Toast” She settled happily shifting in her chair. 

Kylo brow twitched, and he pressed his lips together. He nodded peering to the counter top. He approached the marble counter and reached for a hefty brown bag. Rey noticed the bananas peeking out of the bag. Kylo began to unpack the grocery bag revealing its contents. 

Rey mused over the orange juice and pancake mix. 

“You went shopping?” Rey wondered peering at the breakfast material. 

“I did” Kylo glanced from the counter. He stood in his Martha Stewart kitchen but yet never cooked— Rey attempted to remember how many years it's been and grew faint over the idea. Rey scoffed it all seemed surreal. 

“Don't you sleep?” Rey wondered. 

Kylo turned facing her. His mouth twitching hesitantly “I do but it's not necessary” He answered pressing his lips together. Kylo tenses in the kitchen, and examines her reaction closely. “No coffin though” A smirk settles over his full lips. 

Rey's eyes narrow at the sight of his lips. The sight giving her more reaction —between her legs. She inwardly shook over the idea of his control over her. 

Rey closes her agape mouth faltering over the information. “Oh” She said nodding carefully. “How's that?” She blurted darting her eyes. She lifted her lips weakly over his controlled expression. 

“Tiring” Kylo choked gripping the counter top for support. “We have to work on your filter” He shook his head pitifully.  
Rey rolled her eyes bristling over his pained expression. She lifted her gaze and sought brandy. “You don't dream?” She wondered murmuring, twitching her lips. 

“Never” Kylo whispered, his brandy eyes narrowing. “You dream” His lips twisted as his words sliced the kitchen. Kylo smiled peering on at Rey's blank expression. 

“Oh?” Rey wondered. Kylo nodded musing as he turned for a cabinet. He removed a glass and gripped a carton of orange juice. He poured a glass and approached her. Brandy eyes humorous. 

Rey murmured a small thanks and brought the glass to her lips. She stole a sip momentarily breaking her gaze from brandy. She returned her gaze and found his forearms against the counter top. His face inches away from hers.  
Rey prayed oxygen to her lungs. 

“I like watching you” He informed casually flickering his lips in a smile. “You make these faces” He scrunches his face imitating for a moment. Rey softly smiles at the sight. Kylo chuckles leaning away. “I don't intend to embarrass you. I sincerely enjoy it” Kylo flashed her a smile before turning away from her. He begins to reach into cabinets grasping a pan preparing for her breakfast. 

He glances turning on the stovetop. The fire flickering to life. Kylo grins peering to Rey “Ha” He marvels placing the pan on the stove. He reached for the carton of eggs. “Scrambled?” He flicks his gaze. 

Rey smiles beaming on the stool. “Over easy, please”. 

Kylo turns pulling on a draw and grasping a spatula. He cracks a egg blindly throwing it away. He returns to the stove and peeks at the egg. Kylo nods to himself and reaches for the bread. He untwist the tie and places the bread in a toaster oven. “I also bought this” He points at the black appliance gracing the counter. Rey contents herself in watching the vampire. She marvels over Kylo. 

Rey presses her chin in her open palm, and smiles. “You didn't have to” She thought of her own dingy kitchen. She didn't even own a toaster oven. Her mouth twitching. 

“But I wanted to” Kylo insists. He turns flipping a egg onto a plate. Rey watches marveling over his swift grace. His steps always so confident. He approaches her placing the plate down. He blinks frowning and then turns for the drawer— taking out a fork. “Silly me” Kylo dryly murmured.

Rey grasps the fork peering down at the neatly cooked eggs. “Ten out of ten” She nods staring. She teases him suppressing a wicked smirk. She cuts into the egg white and brings the fork to her lips. 

Kylo’s intense gaze hawking her the entire time. 

“Good?” He questions. 

Rey nods chewing. “Yes” she said against the food. Kylo stifles his adoration and chuckles at the sight. She swallows enjoying the light breakfast. She hummed happily and swiftly narrows her eyes in meeting brandy. 

“What else?” Rey forked another bite and brought it to her lips. “Can you eat food?” She chewed swallowing. Her hazel eyes averting to him.

Kylo lips twitch, and a smile forms. “I'm not particularly fond of food” His gaze landing on the plate. “But I can digest it” His dark brow raising as brandy eyes dance amused. 

“What else?” Rey presses chirping over her eggs. Her fork cutting open the yolk. “So, you…” Her sentence trails off, and Rey placed her fork down. “You know—” She whispers harshly gazing over the counter top. Rey returns her gaze to brandy and finds Kylo tilted head down at her. 

“What?” He wonders sincerely. A smile lifting the corners of his lips. “Say it” He urges wickedly. 

“Your diet…” Rey stumbles over her words, and faltered under his sought gaze. Brandy searching intently. Kylo fingers presses together- his head tilting sideways. “You know-” She impatiently said, pushing her plate away from her frame. She urgently motions with her hands. 

Hazel eyes flicker up and Kylo jaw twitches “Do I drink blood?” Kylo raises his brows, gauging her reaction. Rey pales, and weakly nods her head. “Ask the question” He peers closely. 

Rey lips twitches, and a calculated sigh escapes.“Do you drink blood?” She forms the question. She knew Kylo did. It's what vampires do— but it felt like a heavy burden leaving her lips. All instinct evaporated. Go— run away from this monster. It was the make or break question. 

Rey molded herself in the chair, and lifted her gaze. 

Kylo hovered above her. His forearms twitching as the muscles worked. “I do” A pregnant pause, and he narrowed his eyes. His mouth closing, and his sentence was lost. Rey grasps the answer willing her limbs to move. Her breathing calms but hazel betrayed the doleful expression. 

Rey tore her gaze away from the marble and found brandy. 

“Okay” Escaped her lips weakly. Rey swallowed forcing the lump to vanish. She cleared her throat “What else?” 

Brandy on hazel. Kylo lowered his head and sought the marble counter for a moment. He breathed lowly peering up. He locked eyes, and nodded. “I can became invisible” 

Wide hazel eyes, and Rey scoffed in his face. “You can't —” 

Kylo grinned wickedly pulling away from the counter top. “You are right. I can not” He approaches the toaster oven and pulls out the piece of toast. Rey laughs to the countertop. Her cheeks burning warmly.  
The vampire had a dry sense of humor. 

Kylo works her remaining breakfast, and returns to her. His brandy eyes unreadable. “Tell me-” Rey misses his velvet voice, and attempts to press him more. Kylo stands before the counter top and places the plated toast toward her. 

“Eat” He urges softly. Kylo leans toward her and peers closely. His gaze hawking her. Rey stays confident under his gaze, and reaches for the toast. 

“Tell me more” She repeats in between mouthfuls of toast. She swallows growing amused by Kylo's twitchy lips. 

“Ask me questions” His pale finger gently taps her nose in a rush. In a instant, Kylo recovers blinding placing his hand to his side. His full lips amplifying. 

“Uh-” Hazel eyes narrow searching for the right question. A small crimson blush appears on her cheeks. Her gaze lands to the open kitchen and takes in the open light. “Can you-” 

“I can stand the sun” Kylo tone drops an octave and his hands appear on the countertop. His eyes follow Rey's gaze. “It weakens me though. Most vampires choose not to appear in the daylight-” His mouth closes, and Kylo realize he's talked more to this girl than anyone in existence. He finds himself wanting to tell her everything. 

Rey absorbs all of this information intently. Her breakfast is pushed aside and hazel is trained on him. “Who was—” Rey begins but swallows her sentence at the sight of his changed expression. Kylo face hardens drastically, and Rey looses her nerve. She presses her lips together, and purses her mouth to keep from frowning. 

“No one” Kylo murmured leaving the counter top. He approaches the kitchen sink sending her dishes to be washed. 

Rey sits on the stool, and shifts peering at him. “You knew him” She whispers. 

Kylo head slowly turns, and brandy eyes analyze her intently. “Yes, daisy” He answers keeping his gaze on her. Rey feels her chest break over his sincere nickname for her. “But he was no one to me” He softly said taking timid steps in approaching her. 

“And he was a vampire?” Rey whispers. 

Kylo returns to the countertop and leans towards her. He searches her face for a moment. His fingers twitching over marble. “He was never going to hurt you” A intake of breath, and Kylo fingers appear to Rey's fallen strands of hair. Pale fingertips caress the brown locks. “No one is going to hurt you” Kylo vows gently inching his fingers tips. 

Rey breaths carefully and shifts her gaze timidly. _Wow wow wow_. Rey inwardly scrambles and she lifts her gaze. Fingertips fall against her chin and Kylo pulls away hotly.  
The movement unrecognizable to Rey's eyes. She blinks stilling her confused expression. She exhales heavily and peers down, finding her hands pressed against the counter. Rey shakes her head, and meets brandy eyes. 

“He wanted too…” Rey mumbles trailing off as the lump forms hurriedly. She swallows scanning the countertop. _He wanted to kill me_. Rey narrows her eyes, and finds Kylo inches away. He invades her close proximity. “Why—?” Rey weakly wonders. 

Kylo face softens instantly, and all of the harsh lines in his face vanish. His full lips lower and he shakes his head. “Rey—” Kylo whispers causing her flesh to raise. Rey meets his sought gaze and finds his fingertips reaching once more. “You —” 

“He wanted to hurt you” Rey murmured interrupting the vampire. “He said things—” 

“Enough” Kylo snapped. 

Rey opened her mouth, hazel eyes bulging in their sockets. _No way_. Rey eyes narrow, and the nervousness of his sharp tone caresses her chest. She breathes narrowing her gaze timidly.  
Kylo fingertips dance across the countertop claiming Rey's attention. She lowers her gaze as his pale fingers halt inches away from her own. “I do not want you to worry” Kylo stresses as his fingers land on her hand. His cool touch brings a sigh to escape. Rey touches his long fingers idling examining his smooth flesh. 

His touch ignites a fire within, and Rey attempts to be coy with her racing heart. 

“And you'll do the worrying?” Rey sighs forcing her gaze to the marble. 

Kylo pulls away from her, and his touch vanishes against her wishes. Rey meets Kylo’s gaze and catches full twitching lips. He nods his head firmly. “Yes” he answers pulling away from the countertop.  
Rey rolls her hazel eyes and hops down from the countertop. She pushes in the chair and rounds the counter. She pats to the kitchen sink and turns the faucet on. 

The vampire watches amused by this creature. 

Rey hums softly as she works a sponge to the dishes. “Can you fly?” She wonders over the running water. She smiles to the sink and glances back to find Kylo peering on. 

He smiles softly. “More or less” He responds. Rey beams to the sink growing excited over the information. She turns the knob and presses her hands against her pants. She wipes away her hands, and approaches Kylo.  
Rey peers up already forming more questions in her head. 

“And you have super speed” Rey states, and Kylo nods his head in agreement. Rey glances and finds his fingers brushing along her open palm. 

“20/20 vision too?” Rey lifts her gaze, pursing her mouth as she muses. Kylo full lips twist, and she is rewarded with a smile. All of her questions seem to scatter as brandy peers on. 

“When were you born?” Rey beams up at him, and grows excited over her question. _What a question! Should have asked that four questions ago, Rey_. She inwardly bashes as Kylo turns reluctant under her gaze.  
He smiles softly down at her. Hesitation clouds his brandy eyes, and Rey's aware of that look. 

Kylo clears his throat, and answers after a moment. “I was born in 1861” 

_Ah! Holy shit_ Rey inwardly scrambles and trains her reaction. She closes her agape mouth. Kylo turns his head and searches her face intently. “How old are —” 

“I've been walking this earth for 156 years, Daisy” Kylo smoothly interrupts. 

Rey holds on to this, and processes the information. “How old are you though - -?” Leaves her lips as she peers at his broad frame. Kylo eyes flicker, and his mouth twitches. 

“Thirty” He responds. “I died when I was thirty” 

Rey pulses quickens. “You died?” She whispers seeking brandy eyes. 

“Yes, of course” Kylo takes a step and hovers intently above. “I died” 

“How?” Rey quickly questions leaning toward him. She wanted to know. She couldn't possibly imagine a life — _like this_. 

Kylo mouth curves, and it seems like a sad smile. “You want to know about Benjamin Solo?” 

Rey blinks in hearing such a name. She clings to his velvet voice inching toward her. Rey licks her lips in a timid smile. “Who is Ben Solo?” 

“I am” Kylo leans toward her face, and his pale fingers tap her nose in a playful manner. 

“But you're Kylo Ren” Rey states confusedly. Kylo smiles down at her, and wraps his hand around her wrist pulling her to him. Rey invades his personal space, and leans her chin against his broad chest. “Who _was_ Ben Solo?” Rey mumbled. 

“A simple man” Kylo face twisted retorting bitterly. “A soldier” Kylo murmured. 

Rey caught her breath, pulling away from Kylo. “In the civil war” She ranked her knowledge of American history. “You were alive for the constitution” She lowly marvels. 

“Such a smart, Daisy” Kylo praised suppressing a smile. 

Rey coyly blushed madly under his gaze and kept her expression open. She peered away just as shyly. “And then?” She pressed. 

Kylo eyes narrowed to the ceiling, and he pursed his full mouth. He raised a broad shoulder weakly. Rey tugged on his forearms. “Tell me everything” She pleaded half heartily. 

Kylo melted above his creature and lowly chuckled. He allowed her tiny hands to pull impatiently at him. His chest craved the touch. Brandy eyes dancing wickedly. “We have all day for questions”. 

“We do-?” Rey pulled away. Her eyes narrowing. 

Kylo nodded patiently. “You are not leaving anytime soon” He smiles completely content. 

“Oh?” Rey wonders. She adores the amplifying smile on the vampires lips. 

“Stay” Kylo hands appear on her flesh igniting the fire once more. His cool touch brings fire. Rey peers down at their intwine hands. Rey prays her limbs for not shaking under his touch. 

“Since you asked so nicely” Rey teases squeezing his broad hand. Her heart light with the excitement of — this. Whatever this was, it brought a happiness to bloom in her chest. 

And it was fucking surreal. All of this. It didn't seem real to Rey. 

“And I did” Kylo smiles. Rey takes in his all of his different forms of smiles, and chooses his smirk to be her favorite. Rey sighs the nerves away at such a sight. His smile unravels any intimidation lingering, and it was useless to her. She was completely _fucked_. 

“I can stay” As if Rey has a choice. “But I do have school” She reminds the vampire furrowing her brows. “Do you know what school is—?” 

Rey can't help it, she laughs under Kylo dry expression. “I know what school is” Kylo sharply eyed her causing a blush to linger on her cheeks. The pink etching her cheeks lightly.  
Kylo did not enjoy the thought of her leaving him for a certain amount of time during the day. 

Kylo presses closer as the thought aggravated him. 

“Kylo?” Rey prompts softly. 

Kylo directs all attention to hazel. “Yes, my little daisy?” He wonders softly peering intently down. 

“I have more questions” Her head lifts, and she glances up.  
Kylo nods gently and moves his fingers to brush away fallen strands of hair. Kylo gazed at the copper hair taking in each strand. 

“And I have more answers” He plans on telling her everything. Rey sighs contently, and brings her gaze to brandy.  
Her brows furrow as the question daring to be asked lingers in the back of her thoughts. 

Kylo expression shifts drastically with every growing second. 

“What's compulsion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Oh no, she asked the question that's been on her mind since the forest. . . 
> 
> Sorry for the wait 
> 
> Please, leave your thoughts!  
> 


End file.
